Demons
by X-Xepher-X
Summary: Everyone has their demons. Ellegard Blackwood simply happens to have a demon of loathe by the name of Artemis. When they are torn away from their home, from everything they know, and after being cursed with an unknown spell, what lengths will they go to find peace again? {Howl X OC}
1. Chapter 1

The sun peeked through the thin, white curtains, creating a warm yellow glow against my skin. I gave a small yawn and rubbed my eyes at the warmth it brought. I slowly got up and brushed off whatever could be on my dark blue night gown, and walked to the window. My fingers brushed aside the curtains to reveal the city below me.

My name is Ellegard Blackwood, but many call me Elle. I live in a region called Ingary. It's quite beautiful actually, with rolling green hills crystal clear oceans, and land that stretches far beyond than I could ever imagine. I wouldn't want to live anywhere else. I reside in however a small town called Market Chipping. It's that kind of town where everyone knows each other, and where their are many shops and businesses too. I even run my own shop, at the age of 19.

After staring at the train that passed by the window, I glanced out at something far beyond the city, in the hills. Something shiny, yet rusty, passed by quickly in the hills and disappeared into the fog.

I smiled and whispered "Must be Howl's Castle"

Everyone in town knows about Howl. He's the guy who steals young women's hearts and eats them, simply because he can. He's the reason why no lady goes out late at night alone, without a wizard, or at least a man at their shoulder. To be honest, I just think of them as rumors, but I still always have my suspicion about them. Even if they were true, he would want someone more beautiful than me.

I think of myself as average looking. Sure, I have bright green eyes, but the rest of me no one would really care for. I have a semi- oval head with an average nose and thin lips. I'm thin, but only 5"4' and have more of a gentleman's body without the bulk or strong build. It's wouldn't take much to push me to the ground. I have a dark raven hair with bangs that sit all over my face and hair that barely touches my shoulders. Some say I always look sad, but they say I look at the bright side of things. I have to anyways.

You see, I haven't had the most normal upbringing. My father said my mother died when she gave birth to me, so I never knew what she looked like. My father however, said she was beautiful and had a big heart. My father had brown hair always tired in a ponytail, and a few pieces of hair that framed his face perfectly. He had a normal build of a man, but a bulky built would never suit his thin jawline and dark blue eyes.

He was also a wonderful sorcerer. Many said he was the best in town, maybe even in Ingary. He was humble about it however, and always used his magic to help others who needed it. He ran a shop named after himself, called Blackwood Spells and Potions. He never really taught me magic however, even though we were very close. I know a few spells, even a curse, but whenever I asked him, he would simply brush it aside and tell me maybe later. He always said I had the potential to become a great sorceress, but also said I had the potential to become a great scholar as well. I never really knew why he never really taught me, even to this day.

One day however, he disappeared. When I was 12, he said he needed to run out and so an errand, but never returned. I remember tears streaming down my face as I searched for him through the streets day and night. I had never felt more hopeless and lost in my life. Today however I have accepted he would never come back, but a small voice screaming in the depths of my mind say he will return. That voice rarely comes out.

I sighed, and picked up a dark purple book from my desk, and headed out from my room. I entered the dining room/kitchen, to see a newspaper up and being read.

"Morning Artemis" I yawned as I walked to a chair next to him.

"You're up late again Elle" A british accent quipped.

"I was up late again reading" I held up the book in my hand "And besides, most of us aren't demons"

He put the newspaper down to reveal his scaly, red dragon face glaring right at my grinning face. He rolled his small, yellow eyes and put his newspaper back up to separate his view from me.

I live with a demon, a demon of loathe to be exact. He's not that bad really, just complains from here to there, but always has my back. He's pretty small, when he rests comfortably on my forearm. He has the classic yellow dragon eyes with a long stretching dark red neck and a thin body. He has large thin wings, and a long stretching tail too. He says he used to be a human, but was cursed to be a demon because he did terrible things. I don't ask about his past.

We're not cursed together or anything for that matter, but we made a deal. We met each other a few days after my father disappeared. He came into the shop as I was crying my eyes out, but in disguise. He was dressed as a person with their face covered up, and a long trench coat. Being the daughter of a first class wizard, I smelled his demonic manner from a mile away. Nevertheless, he asked for my father, saying he had a curse on him, and waited for a response. I cried again and said no, and turned my back on him. Surprisingly he asked if I was ok, but I simply said he didn't have a heart, that demons don't play nice. He took off his disguise when he knew the jig was up, and begged me for help.

That's when we made the deal. If I figured out a way to break his curse, he would help me run and keep my father's house, since he pointed out I would go to an orphanage soon after. We've been pretty close friends for almost 7 years.

"So, what's for breakfast?" Artemis asked in a hopeful voice.

"Let me check the pantry" I responded. Suddenly the bell rang, and I found myself walking to the door.

"Must be conscription" He said in a disgusted voice. I sighed and picked up a porcelain mask on a table beside the door and slipped it on my face. On the mirror beside the door I looked to see a young freckled girl with long orange locks and a black lacy dress. I did a fake grin as I brushed some hair out of my face.

The doorbell rang again, followed by light knock of the door.

"Hold for a moment please!" I shouted in my best British accent. I opened the door to see a tall man in soldier's outfit. In his hand he held a large envelope.

"Yes sir?" I politely asked.

"Yes, is Blackwood the wizard present?" The soldier asked in a gruff voice.

"No sir, but may I take a message in his place?" I asked. He handed me the envelope, and responded "The time for war is now. We are requiring for all witches and wizards to report to the palace and fight for our cause. Thank you"

"Thank you" I bowed and shut the door firmly. I groaned as I set the mask aside and tossed the envelope on the table in front of Artemis.

"It's for the war" I mumbled, as I slumped into a chair. Artemis threw his newspaper aside and jumped on the table, eying the envelope.

"What are we even fighting for anyways?" He said as he tore the envelope open.

"Who knows" I leaned my head on my hand "Our kingdom probably just wants our magic"

"Dear Wizard Blackwood!" He read in his best phony accent "The palace requires your knowledge of sorcery for the war! Please come to the place fight for our kingdom, or you will find yourself deemed a traitor to our cause!"

I giggled as he read in his phony accent, even though the last sentence. He grinned when he finished, and tossed the letter aside.

"With that, how will anyone take them seriously?" He said in his normal British accent.

"I don't know, but it will sure start a nice fire!" I still grinned as I grabbed the torn envelope and letter and set it on the stove.

"By the way, we don't have any meat" Artemis said. I turned around and eyed him, but he only gave me his "innocent" look.

"I just bought some a few days ago" I grinned, as I knew something was up " You ate it again, didn't you? He sighed, knowing the jig was up, and flew to a desk tucked in the corner.

"You know me so well.." He mumbled as he grabbed some coins.

"Then I'll just go to the butcher. Do you want to come?" I asked and grabbed the coins from him, and set it on the desk.

"I'll become too much of a spectacle" He sighed, as he remembered of the last time he went out. Let's just say he was nearly beaten to death by an elderly lady and her cane.

"Suit yourself" I grinned as I went back to my room to dress. I slipped on my clothes, and looked at myself in the mirror. I saw a brown buttoned vest above a loose white dress shirt. The shirt pillowed around my neck and framed my pale skin. On top of this I had a black long stretching trench coat with gold accents. My white dress shirt was tucked into black dress pants around my waist. My pants were tucked into tall leather buckled boots, that shined in the sun light. I wore a few rings on both of my hands, some with jewels and some without. A gold necklace stretched out with a emerald green pendant at the end. Similarly, on my right ear I had a small chained earring with a green jewel at the end as well.

"I'm going out!" I yelled as I grabbed the coins off the dining table outside my room.

"Remember to go through the back door!" Artemis yelled back from wherever he was.

"Of course! Do me a favor, can you clean the stove?" In response I received a groan, but a yes all the same. Like I said, although he will complain, he will come out nonetheless.

I exited the door in the back and made my way through an alley. As I made my way to the Main Street, at the end of the alley I saw people dancing around the Main Street, laughing and having fun. I backed away slowly as though something would attack me and ran towards the other direction. It's not that I mind people, I just don't like them in large groups.

I turned a corner and waved to an older man who sat near a door in the corner. He smiled and waved back, and went back to drinking whatever was in his glass bottle. Most people are friendly around here, even the ones who work night and day.

I turned to yet to another corner, but found something dressed green in my way. I looked up to see two soldiers, leaning against a building, and grinning down at me.

"Hey, looks like a little mouse lost its way" the taller dirty blond man said, as he leaned towards me.

I simply backed up a little and said in a polite voice "Oh, I'm not lost sir" I never liked the soldiers, especially the ones from Kingsbury. They always act like they can do anything with you, which seems to work on most ladies, but not me.

He walked a little toward me again and purred "This little mouse looks thirsty. We should take her for a cup of tea"

"No thank you.." I responded in an assertive voice. I'm came close to them, and stared into the tall man's dark eyes. I wasn't really afraid of these men. Little did this men know, I could make them disappear with the simple snap of my fingers.

"She's pretty cute for a mouse" A moustached soldier stepped up from behind

"How old are you? You live around here?" The other soldier asked. I gave him an annoyed face. My patience for these men simply ran out.

"I'm busy" I command in a shaky voice, and walked forward. The men both came in front of me, blocking my exit. A little surprised, I jumped back.

"You see? Your moustache scares all the girls.." The taller soldier joked to his friend.

"So? She's even cuter when she's scared" The moustached soldier came closer to me and again leaned into my face, as though he expected a kiss. I gave them a look of disgust, and backed up once again.

"Please don't make me do this.." I said, bringing both of my hands together, readying for a spell. At this point I was willing to do anything to escape these men's grasp. Suddenly I felt a hand rest on my shoulder, and the brush of soft hair against my neck, but I didn't react. It almost felt warm and comforting, as though I was safe with its touch.

"There you are, sweetheart. Sorry I'm late. I was looking everywhere for you" A man said softly in a velvety voice. I turned my head to his hand, to see it was bony and pale, but adored with a few rings.

"Hey, we're busy here" The tall soldier said in an annoyed tone, his eyebrows furrowed in frustration. The other soldier simply had a crossed look of confusion and anger that sat on his face.

"Are you really?" The ringed man purred. I could almost hear chuckling in his voice "It's looked to me like the two of you were just leaving" With the flick of his wrist, the soldiers suddenly stood tall and firm. Their face reflected fear and confusion, but I simply smiled. The ringed man flicked his hand again, and sent the grunting men on their way down the alley and out of sight.

"Don't hold it against them. They're not actually all that bad" He replied. I looked up once again, and saw his face. It was covered in lightly darkened blond hair, that sat a little below his shoulders, longer than my own hair. He had blue eyes, that seemed to shine a light blue even in the shade from his hair. His features were a little sharp, but soft enough to give him a kind look. His smile seemed to warm up my spirit.

"Um, thank you sir.." I said nervously, as I stepped away from him and bowed. I could feel my face flush from my awkwardness. I usually never get like this, let alone with a man.

He simply smiled softly in response, and asked "Where to? I'll be your escort for this evening"

"J-Just to the butcher shop" I said, stuttering. He held out his arm, and I wrapped mine around his. He didn't feel literally as warm as I expected, but I felt safe.

"Don't get alarmed, but I'm being followed. Act normal" The blond man whispered in my ear. As we walked, I heard not only the clicking of my boots, but his as well. His blond hair bounced a little with each step he took, and his colorful coat blew against the wind. Suddenly I heard the sound of squishing, like if my shoes were full of water. I went to turn my head to see what was behind, but the blond man pulled my head back forward.

"Sorry, looks like you're involved" He whispered, and walked a little faster. I started to widen my eyes in panic, and clench on to his arm tighter.

"This way" He turned a corner, as the squishing sound became louder. Suddenly a black goop emerged from the cracks in front us, and slowly formed into blobby men. I gasped in surprise, and looked to the blond man for help, but found him with the same warm expression. I hoped I didn't make a mistake with him.

"Hold on" He wrapped his hands around my waist, and I held on to him even tighter, making my knuckles a light pink. As the blob men were about to dive for us, I closed my eyes, and hoped I wouldn't become their next meal. I felt the sudden rush of air instead, and opened my eyes to see the sky, and roofs. I looked down to see the streets and the alley below. My eyes widened in surprise as we floated in the air. Although I knew magic, I could have never expected this

"Now, straighten your legs and start walking" He said. I listened to his command and did what I was told. With every step, I found myself inching over the buildings.

"See? Not so hard is it?" He looked towards me with his warm smile, making my fear dissolve into thin air. I smiled and laughed as we walked across the air, and felt the wind caress my skin.

"You are a natural" The blond man complemented. Not knowing what to say, I turned and smiled back at him in response. A few minutes later of walking on air, he set me down on a nearby balcony and backed up, still floating along.

"I'll make sure to draw them off. But wait a bit before you head back outside"

"Ok…" I said, slipping away my hand from his.

"That's my girl" He smiled, and bounced back, causing him to fall down below. I ran to the railing and looked down, only to see people dancing below on the street. I slowly backed up, in a small amount of confusion. Questions read through my mind: Why did he help me? Who was following him? What was following him? But one question stood out from the rest:

Who was he?

* * *

Hello! Thanks for reading this! I've always loved Howl's moving castle since I was little and had made countless OC's for a story, but this one struck out to me more than the others(probably because I put more effort into her and she has a demon partner...). Anyways, I wanted to take a different approach to the story, and slowly introduce characters to my OC instead. Don't worry, Most of the characters we know and love(maybe except Madame Suliman..) will be revealed! I plan to update on a weekly basis too. Thanks!

\- X-Xepher-X


	2. Chapter 2

I quickly ran back to the house, with a few bags in hand. I even looked around myself to see if those blob men were following behind, but I only saw the empty streets. Of course they were empty, it was nearly night. The sun was just setting below the houses, and created a warm glow against the shiny bricks on the street.

I finally made it back to the house, but didn't bother to go through the back door. News like other wizards cannot be held in for long. I slammed the door open, and tossed the bags on the counter. The sound of a small bang escaped the stove, followed by a groan.

"You couldn't have made more of an entrance?" Artemis whined, and peeked his head out of the oven attached to the stove. He was covered in soot, so I knew I would need to make him a bath soon. His expression turned to confusion as I started to glance around the bookshelf and brushed my fingers against their spines.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned. He crawled out of the stove and shook the spot off of himself, creating a black cloud that dissipated around the room.

"I found another wizard, or more like he found me" I grabbed a few books off the shelf and tossed them to the table. I jumped into a chair and grabbed one of the leather bound books and started to flip through the pages

"Details, please" Artemis said in a bored voice, leaning his little head in his clawed hand.

"Remember the soldiers from Kingsbury?"

He snorted "Of course, those men wouldn't take a hint"

"Yes, and I was about to put a spell on them to make them lose their memory of being a solider, when I wizard came by my side. With a simple hand wave, he made them walk away. Not disappear, walk away" I said excitedly. I thought if he knew magic that well, he could help us.

"What makes you think he would want to help another wizard who barely knows magic, and a demon?" He spat, and emphasized on the "demon" part.

I sighed, and shut the book I was reading "I suppose that's true" I muttered. He sighed as well, and went back inside the stove.

"Well, if you want dinner, I would get out of there if I was you" I grinned again, as though nothing happened. What use is it to spend your time doodling around things you can't control?

He flew once more and landed on the table. I tore open a brown wrapped package to reveal a chunk of meat. I grabbed a iron pan that hung above the stove and set it aside. On top of the stove laid a small piece of wrinkled parchment, in which I quickly glanced over. I was trying to learn a new spell to start a fire, however past attempts almost set the house on fire.

"Here goes nothing" I whispered, and closed my eyes. My hand hung over the stove top as I was lost in concentration. I whispered a few words, and brought my finger tips together. I felt a small warm sensation, and quickly brought my hand back away. My eyes fluttered open to see a small orange fire from the stove top.

"Great job" Artemis grinned "You didn't catch anything on fire"

"Don't be so sure, I still need to cook" I wrapped my hand around the chunk of meat and placed it on a pan, then the pan on the stove top. The meat slowly started to sizzle with the heat, and drip down. As I cooked, I heard the sound of footsteps creaking against the wooden floor. I turned my head to see a large, portly women enter the room. She wore a thick layer of makeup that was hidden under a large fur black hat. Her neck wasn't visible at all, but was replaced with thick rolls of fat, and a gold chain necklace. She seemed to have a pompous demeanor, that automatically rubbed me the wrong way. I glanced at Artemis, but he simply gave me a shrug of the shoulders.

"Do you need something ma'am?" I question in uncertainty. "If you come tomorrow, I'll be happy to help you, but we are closed for today. The women only stepped forward and glanced around the room, which seemed small with her presence. Her nose scrunched up, as though there was a foul odor in the room.

"What a tacky little shop" She started in an almost disgusted voice "I've never seen such tacky little knick knacks. Yet you're by far the tackiest thing here" Her head turned to me, making some on her rolls of fat on her neck wrinkle even more. I clenched my hand out of frustration. This women just came here to insult me, but instead of fighting, I took a deep breath to calm down. I didn't want to start a quarrel, especially with a customer, I needed the business.

"Didn't you lock the door?" Artemis whispered from behind me in a nervous voice.

I nodded back at him in response. I realized then this woman didn't want to come in for potions or anything. She wanted something else. The pieces clicked together in my head. This witch wanted information on that other wizard that rescued me. I didn't want to show my shock, so I took a deep breath and marched over to the door.

"We are closed. Please go" I slammed open the door and pointed outside to the darkness. With that sound Artemis hid in the stove, but peeked his head over to see the argument. The lady simply laughed with a tinge of malice and looked me right in the eyes.

"Standing up to the witch of the waste, that's plucky" She chuckled.

"Witch of the waste…" I said in a panicky voice. Everyone knows the witch of the waste, the greedy woman who stops at nothing to get what she wants. And I just talked back to her. I stumbled back a little in shock, and turned around to run away. In front of me however were the blob men from before, when I went through that alley. I jumped back a little and turned my attention back, the other direction. The witch was turning into a silhouette, and starting to float, but smiling mischievously nonetheless. She was going to curse me.

I had nowhere to run or no where to hide, so I simply curled up into small ball on the floor and closed my eyes, in panic. I suddenly felt a rush of cool air go by in front of me, then a wave of hot air pass right through me. I opened my eyes to Artemis on my shoulder, looking at the door. I turned my body to see that Witch with the same pompous expression.

"So a demon then?" She chuckled "The curse didn't go as expected, but the results will do well. My regards to Howl" She strutted out, causing the door to slam shut by itself. I ran over to the door and opened it, only to see dark, empty streets. I slammed it shut, and desperately looked for a mirror. Most rumors about her say that she turns you into a bag of bones, an elderly lady at best.

"Artemis, get a mirror, now" I commanded as I looked through draws and flung items out.

"It's in the same place it always is" Artemis said in a calm voice. I glared at him, but he simply shrugged his shoulders. I ran to the mirror next to the door and held on to it with my fingers, as though it was about to fall. What stared back at me was the same young girl, with the dark raven hair and bright green eyes.

"Thank god…" I sighed in relief, I crawled to a chair and slumped right into it. Artemis jumped off my shoulder and landed on the table.

"Did-did you fly in front of the witch?" I asked.

"Of course" He said.

"But weren't you scared of she cursed you? You are already cursed to be this" I pointed to his dragon demon body. He laughed and grinned.

"Not by much. I'm a demon. And besides, if she did curse me, she would use that same curse for aging. It wouldn't affect me. I'm almost 500 years all, and still look young and bright.

"That's true.." I muttered "I wouldn't agree with the bright part, but still true nonetheless" He gave me a playful glare, and made me grin. But things ran through my mind: If I didn't have a curse, or if I did have one. She did pass right by me, in front of Artemis. Would that make us connected somehow to the curse she placed?

"So, how do you feel?" Artemis finally asked.

"Confused, tired I guess" I responded, and leaned my head against my hand on the table.

"Physically, I mean"

"I feel great, strangely. I don't feel as sleepy or tired as I thought I would be. I still have some energy even after being out all day. What about you?"

"Complete opposite" He muttered "I feel drained and burnt out. I'm going to sleep" He flew on over to my door, and yawned. That was surprising on my part. Usually he can stay up all night, maybe sleep for an hour a day. But he never said he slept because he was tired, usually he said he slept because he was bored.

"Um, ok" I said, trying to keep the surprise out of my voice "I come in later, good night"

He nodded, and shut the door. I instantly walked over to the bookshelf and pulled off a book that read _Curses Vol. I_. I sat at the table and read the pages, looking for answers.

What did that lady curse us with?

* * *

Chapter 2! I'm kinda thinking I may cancel this story... I didn't get any reviews and I barely recived any views... So maybe next week their might no be an update. I may change my mind, but the way things are going now, I might not.

\- X-Xepher-X


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks all the support(especially whoever is guest!) I will continue to the end! I'm glad at least a few people are interested, and that's good enough for me!

\- X-Xepher-X

* * *

"Elle, Ellllle.." I heard a voice and felt a small shake of my shoulders. I fluttered my eyes open to see Artemis in front of me with a plate of food. It was simple plate of bacon and eggs.

"How long was I out?" I asked, and stretched up and yawned.

"I came out around two o'clock, and saw you fell asleep on page 156" He said as flew above the stove. His little wings fluttered right above the sizzling pan, then he flipped over the piece of bacon.

"What happened to that other chunk of meat?" I said in a sleepy voice.

"It's in that bag" He pointed to a canvas bag that sat on the desk.

"It's didn't come out half bad, actually" He said, and went back to cooking a meal. Below the pan I saw the charred remnants of the letter I received from the day before. At first, I didn't think much of it, but after a day, I thought I could bring us more trouble than it was worth.

"What are we going to do about the drafting?" I asked Artemis.

He snorted and turned to me "What do you think?" I sighed and buried my hand in frustration. Sometimes I wished he would look at the bigger picture.

"Well then" I stood up, placing my hands on the table "What do you think will happen when these men don't find my father? What do you think will happen to me? And you?"

"I never thought of it that way.." Artemis sighed, and flew to the table. He looked down at the table, lost in thought of a plan. Suddenly the sound of knocking came from the door, interrupting our thoughts.

"It's a little early for customers.." He muttered. I shrugged my shoulders and ran over to the small side table with the porcelain mask. With each passing second, the knocking became even louder. At one point, the door shook with its force.

I slipped the mask on and command Artemis "Go to another room please. I'm not sure how our customers will react with a demon in the room" He rolled his eyes, but flew to my room and shut the door. The front door however was shaking enough for me to think it was about to come down.

"I'm coming!" I said as I lifted up my black dress to run to the front door. I opened to see a horde of soldiers with rifles and bayonets lined in front of the door. There were at least 15 men who shoved me aside and ran inside the house. My mask hit the side of the desk as I fell to the ground. I panicked when I ran my fingers over the mask, to feel small cracks around it.

"Oh no…" I whispered as I put my hand over my masked face to keep the pieces together. I couldn't afford to reveal my true identity to the soldiers, not now anyways.

"Where's wizard Blackwood?" A soldier commanded. "We have received news that he has left town"

M-My master is still present," I responded, facing towards the ground away from the men. "He went out for a stroll about 15 minutes ago"

"Don't lie girl" He spat "We have proof. Get up and see" I started to panic.

"I cannot. I hurt my leg" I rubbed my leg to pretend it was in pain. I heard a small chuckle in response, and felt a little shove of my leg.

"Get up!" He shouted. I felt the sole of his foot on my back, and then a kick. As I landed on my side, he grabbed me by the collar of my dress and brought me to his face.

"What the…." His eyes widened, seeing that my face was in pieces. His free hand touched the mask, causing the mask to fall apart. In a flash, my clothes and my features turned back to normal. It was over for me. I felt my eyes widen in panic, and tried to struggle out of his grasp. He dropped me down, and pointed his rifle at me.

"A witch, eh?" He smiled sinisterly, and brought the rifle closer. The barrel of the gun was just inches away from my chest.

"I can explain!" I said, bringing my hands up "I don't know what happened to Jareth Blackwood. He simply disappeared one day, and as his daughter, I took his place for his shop"

"Stop lying, witch!" He shouted ". I realized now that these men wouldn't listen to reason, they just wanted me, and nothing more. I needed to think of a plan, fast.

"ARTEMIS!" I yelled, with my hands still raised up. The door creaked open to a sleepy and annoyed Artemis.

"What do you wa-" His eyes widened when he regained his vision and saw the situation. The soldiers stepped towards him with caution, as though they were trying to figure him out.

"What the hell are you?" One of the soldiers said in shock. The bayonet attached to his rifle as brought even closer to Artemis' little body, but he didn't waver. He simply stood there like nothing could hurt him.

"That my friend" He smiled with a sinister twist "Is a thing you don't want to know"

I shoved most of the soldiers out of the house and locked the door behind. The door shook a little with their attempt to get in, but I knew I bought me some time. Artemis jumped on the shoulder of a soldier and clamped down on his neck with his fangs. The soldier cried out in pain as blood ran down his neck, until he finally collapsed on the ground. I shoved another soldier into the stove top, and caused him to catch on fire. He screamed in pain and ran around aimlessly, until he ran into a chair and tripped.

The last remaining soldier was shaking in fear. His fingers barely held on to the deadly weapon that he held, but we both knew he wouldn't hesitate to use it. Suddenly Artemis flew from behind him. His eyes widened, but he didn't dare to look back. Artemis landed on his back, and bit into his shoulder. The terrified soldier screamed in pain, but in his pain, shot off his gun.

My eyes widened. A sudden sharp pain shot through my chest, causing me to collapse. My breathing grew rapid and raspy, as the pain still grew.

"Ellegard!" Artemis yelled. I heard something fall to the ground, and the fluttering of wings. I felt his claws on the side of my body, My finger ran over my chest, until I felt a wet, sticky substance. I brought my fingers to my view and saw my fingers were covered in blood. Coated in a thick layer of my blood. I grimaced as I lifted up my head. The right side of my chest was soaked in blood, and it wouldn't stop bleeding.

"Elle, I-" Artemis was about to explain.

"It's not your fault. Just get a bag ready with food and things. I don't think we're coming back" He nodded, and flew around the area to prepare. At this point, I heard the door shaking with fury. The wood started to slip apart and let go. We didn't have much time left. I was starting to purely get scared for our safety

"Here we go.." I grimaced as I brought myself up, and leaned on a table. A sharp pain shook through my entire body, causing me to cry in pain and almost collapse on the table. Artemis looked back at me with concern, but I flicked my hand to tell him to keep going.

When the bags were filled, I grabbed on to them and slowly walked to the door. With each step I felt a little spurt of blood escape from my chest, causing a little river to run down. I was growing increasingly tired and dreary, but I didn't want to think what would happen if I lost too much blood.

"Let's just go" I said calmly. Artemis opened the door, and I stumbled out of the door. As the door closed behind us, I heard the slam of another door, followed by the stomping of boots. I looked to Artemis as though he would have an answer.

He sighed and flew in front of my face, his beady little eyes staring back at me. He said in a desperate voice "Go, now"

"But wha-" He interrupted me.

"I'll catch up later. Meet me at the edge of the waste" He commanded. I wanted to argue for him to stay, but I felt so tired, I simply nodded and walked away.

As I walked through the streets. My steps grew smaller and my breath grew heavier. The bags I held seemed like I carried iron blocks rather than books and food. I dragged myself through the streets, and tried to look normal, but was failing. People who saw me whispered or simply gasped, due to the amount of blood stained on my clothes. Some asked if they could help in concern, but I ignored them. I couldn't afford to lose time.

At one point my vision became almost hazy, like a dream filled with bright colors. Pastel colors streaked across my vision, and mixed with themselves to make an interesting painting. I stopped in the middle of the street, and took in this surreal image. Light beam from the sky beamed down on the street, and white puffy clouds filled the air. In the background I heard the muffled sounds of yelling and screaming, but seemed too far away to matter. I suddenly collapsed and fell down, but I didn't bother to react. My body was numb in from any kind of pain, physical or mental. It felt like nothing could hurt or help me.

The last thing I remember seeing was a small blurry red streak surrounded by green fuzzy objects. Then the red streak was gone, but a bright white light replaced it, and shined incredibly bright.

I guess this is that dying feels like.


	4. Chapter 4

My eyes fluttered open to a bright white light above me. I heard a soft breeze blow through my hair, creating a cool touch on my skin. Is this what heaven is?

"Hi, Elle" I heard a faint voice whisper.

"F-Father?" I whispered to myself in shock. Is this finally it? Have I finally found my father?

"You're not dead yet, princess" The voice said in a mocking English tone. I brought myself up to see Artemis sitting down biting into some meat.

"Oh, it's just you" I said, disappointed.

"If it wasn't for me, you would be our majesty's next slave for the war" He pointed to Market Chipping below.

"I suppose so" I turned to him and smiled "Thank you" He just looked at me, and went back to eating meat and some bread. I ripped off a chunk of meat and stuck it in my mouth. I wasn't very hungry, I just needed something to occupy my time. I was simply confused. How am I still alive?

"Artemis.." I muttered.

"Yes?"

"I think I'm supposed to be dead" I responded in a small voice.

"What makes you think that?" He eyed me, looking a bit concerned.

"That bullet went through my chest. I was bleeding waterfalls of blood. I should have died from the amount of blood I lost. Everyone else does, Artemis"

"Your not everyone else. You just got lucky" He replied calmly. I'm not sure if he was trying to calm me down, or himself.

"I suppose.." I said, agreeing with him "Let me check the wound" I turned around and took off my stained trench coat and pulled down my shirt a little. I gasped.

The wound itself was already clean. The healing skin surrounded itself around the bloody metal bullet in my chest. I knew this wasn't normal.

"What's wrong?" Artemis asked, as he flew to my side.

"This isn't normal. I'm not lucky, I'm changing" I said in a panicky voice. He peered over to see my abnormal healing wound. His eyes widened, and stumbled back a little.

"Why is this all happening?" I muttered. I felt small tears escape my eyes, then became a gushing waterfall. I just wanted everything to be normal again. I wanted my house, my normal body. My father.

"Elle, we don't have time for this" He said unsympathetically. His little claws tried to shove my body.

"Then you explain this. ALL of this" I shot my head up, feverishly pointing to the wound, then to the city. He sighed, and sat back down again, looking straight at me.

"I have a theory, for the changes to us. I have been developing it for a few days, actually" He said softly.

"Since when?" I asked.

"Since I that night I became tired. Don't think I didn't notice it too" He replied with an uplifting grin.

"And this theory includes?"

"I have noticed subtle changes in both of us. Your slightly energy. My dreayness. My increased appetite for food, and your deceased one. Your increased healing ability, mine, slower" He brought out his tiny arm to reveal a paper thin cut. Even I knew that would be healed in seconds.

"So, with this, I think with the curse the witch of the waste put on us, that we are half of each other" He revealed. I simply looked at him dumbfounded. I didn't know whether to tell him he was a genius, or simply mad, but in some way, I was interested.

"What are you trying to say?" I asked.

"This is simply a theory, however, I think you're officially part demonic"

"D-Demonic?" I stuttered, but he nodded.

"As for me, part humanoid" He said calmly. I was shocked, yet I believed every word he said.

"I guess that would explain things.." I looked to the city below me. Less than 24 hours ago, we were perfectly content with our lives, now we don't know what to do with them.

"Any ideas for where to head for next?" He interrupted.

"I suppose out of Ingary. Across the waste, I figure" I replied. Artemis stared at me for a moment, then nodded.

"Well then, shall we go?"

|/\/\/\|

A few hours later of walking and heading through the waste, the city became only a distant memory. We were surrounded by green rolling hills, that shined a warm orange against the setting sun. It was a wonder why they call this beautiful place the wastes. The gusting winds picked up a little, causing Artemis to fly back against the wing back down the hill. His mouth tried to form words, but his speech was drowned in the loud wind. As I ran back down the hill for him, he eventually crashed right into a green bush.

"Are you ok!?" I yelled a few feet away. His head poked out from the bush, and nodded. I picked him up from the bush, and lifted him on to my shoulder. He shook of the remaining leaves from his body, and the leaves blew away in the wind. I turned my attention back to the bush, to see a long stick that protruded out. I thought I could use it to help me up the hill, especially with all the wind blowing.

"What are you doing?" Artemis asked as I grabbed on to the stick. He glared at me as though I was fooling around.

"I'm going to use it like a cane. It's too windy for me not to" I started to pull the long stick out, and suddenly, it popped out. Connected to the stick was a large scarecrow with a wide mouth and a pipe sticking out of it. He had black beady eyes and a torn top hat, on top on his turnip head.

"A scarecrow?!" I yelled in confusion "All the way out here?" Suddenly the pole escaped up grasp, and the scarecrow stood straight up in the middle of the road.

"You have a curse, don't you?" Artemis yelled through the wind. The scarecrow simply stood there in the dirt road, with its smiling face.

"My friend, could you please find us a place to rest?" Artemis asked out of the blue. Unexpectedly, turnip head hopped once in the air, and jumped away.

"I guess he said yes?" I asked. Artemis simply shrugged his shoulders, and pointed to the opposite direction. In other words, let's keep on going.

We walked back on the trail, but by that time, the sun peaked below the hills, and created an event windier breeze. I crawled across the dirt path to simply stay on path. I felt Artemis' claws dig into my flesh in his attempt to stay on me. Even though this wind, I heard the faint sound of what sounded like gears and metal. I turned around to see turnip head jumping on his pole. A huge mechanic metal building emerged from the hills from behind him, with four moving legs.

"This is the best you could do?!" I yelled. The last thing I wanted to deal with was Howl and his castle. But at this point, my arms and legs were aching in agony, and I was freezing from the top of my head to the tips of my toes. I just wanted a nice warm place to sit.

The huge mechanical castle walked up to us, creating small craters in the dirt. With a loud bang, the castle came to a stop right above us. It created an incredibly dark shadow right above us three, that made me colder, yet shielded from the wind.

"Thank you!" Artemis yelled out. He kept from my shoulder and flew around to find an entrance. Suddenly, the castle leapt beach to life, and crawled away from us.

"Wait!" I yelled. I ran towards the moving castle. As it finally passed over us, I saw a wooden door at the end with a small lamp. My feet pounded against the grass, until I grasped on the iron railing attached to the castle. Artemis landed and dug in claws again into my shoulder. With every step the castle took we bounced along with it, until we bounced on the balcony.

"Hello?" I knocked on the door a couple times, but no one answered. I rapped on the door louder a couple times again, and got the same answer.

"Maybe no one is home?" I asked myself.

"Why would this be moving then?" He pointed out. I realized that these people in the castle, or Howl, simply didn't want to let us in. I slumped against the door and sighed.

"Please let us in….we haven't had the greatest day in our lives" I muttered to myself. I suddenly fell back and landed on my back, to see the inside of a house.

"It worked" Artemis shrugged and flew inside. I stood up and rubbed my head from the fall. After closing the door, I turned around to get a view the place. It was a small cramped place with dust and cobwebs everywhere. Piles of books and other knick-knacks were piled on the sink and desk. What I thought was strange however was a small wooden chair next to a huge fireplace, but with a small fire burning.

I walked over to the fire and noticed the fire was going out soon. I grabbed a few logs from the side and tossed it on the fire, sending ashes everywhere. I coughed and waved around my hand until the dust finally settled.

"You had to do that?" Artemis complained as he sat on the table behind.

"I just wanted warmth and a place to sit" I responded as I sat down on the chair. As I became warmer, I unbuttoned by trench coat,and set it aside. I stared into the small fire burning. It was a warm orange in color, like a sunset, but in some places was a bright yellow. These spots of yellow sat on the fire like two eyes that stared back right at me. I was mesmerized in it.

"I don't envy you lady, that is one bad curse" a voice said. I opened my eyes wider, to see the fire rose up, and with distinct black eyes.

"Curses are tough. You're gonna have a hard time getting rid of that one" The fire formed a mouth that spoke words. I was completely taken aback with the situation. Maybe I was just tired..

"And you in the back there too, same thing" The fire said. Artemis popped his head over my shoulder, but didn't seem surprised in the slightest. He seemed interested in the talking fire more than anything else.

"And you too, my friend" Artemis replied casually.

"Let me guess, the curse won't allow you to talk about it, right?" The fire asked.

"Uhh, I suppose?" I tried in a calm tone, but came out stuttered and shaky. I wasn't scared as much as I was confused. Was this Howl?

And what's with all the blood?" The fire questioned in his sarcastic tone. I looked down at my reddish trench coat and buttoned v-neck sweater, and my now dark red shirt. I rubbed my neck in nervousness. How was I supposed to say I was shot, bled out, and managed to survive?

"So, I suppose your Howl?" I asked, changing the topic.

"No, I'm an extremely powerful fire demon named Calcifer!" Fire escaped from his mouth, creating a small fire volcano "I just like to do that once in awhile"

"Interesting" Artemis whispered "And I'm a small, pathetic demonic dragon that bites people's necks, named Artemis!" He said in a loud, booming voice. I realized that this fire demon, or Calcifer, could help us in breaking our curse. Three head, or minds, are better than two.

"So then, Calcifer" I leaned into him "You may be able to break this predicament we're in"

"Maybe, maybe not. Listen, if you can find a way to break the spell that's on me, them I break the spell that's on you" Calcifer said.

"Can you promise it?" I asked

"I don't know lady, demons don't make promises" He replied in a cocky tone.

"This demon did" I pointed to Artemis.

"If you won't, I guess we should be on our way" Artemis said as he started to fly to the door.

"Come on, you should feel sorry for me!" Little yellow hands emerged from his flaming body and practically begged us for help "That spell keeps me stuck in this castle and Howls treats me like I'm his slave! It burns me up. You gotta keep the water hot, the rooms warm, keep the castle moving. What do YOU do?"

"Well" Artemis landed on my shoulder and looked for a good excuse "I manage accounting, cooking, cleaning, and oh yes! I play a wizard for customers who disappeared 7 years ago!" He yelled, flying right above Calcifer.

"You ever tried to move a castle?" Calcifer asked sarcastically, even though we all knew what the answer was.

"Well, no" Artemis muttered, as he flew and landed on my shoulder. I could feel myself becoming tired. My eyelids drooped and a yawned every minute or so. Calcifer needed to get to the point.

"If you figure out how to break this thing I'm in with Howl, then you can break my spell. After that I can easily break the spell that's on you" Calcifer dealed.

"Fine, it's a deal" At my last yawn, my eyelids fluttered shut. I was completely knocked out.

 _3rd P.O.V_

"Hey, lady? Lady! Hello, Lady!" Calcifer yelled. He didn't expect this certain human to be so inattentive to his words.

"You're not going to get her up, my friend" Artemis replied. He knew Elle: Once she was asleep, it would take forever to get her back up. Nonetheless, the demonic fire tried.

"Hello? Hey, hey, hey! Lady! Lady?" Calcifer yelled again, but to no avail. He slumped back into his logs, and glared at the sleeping girl.

"Hey, let me go over there….." He muttered to himself, yet the red dragon heard.

"Their is no way on earth you will wake her. I know from experience" Artemis joked. Even though from a few nights ago it seemed like he waked Elle up, it was by the smell and sound of bacon sizzling on a pan.

"Some big help your gonna be…." Calcifer muttered quietly.

* * *

I'm back! Sorry their hasn't been a update lately, but I should be able to update once a week from now on. Anyways thanks for reading!

\- X-Xepher-X


	5. Chapter 5

My eyes fluttered open, and I yawned awake. I looked around my surrounding with blurry vision, to see the same filthy place I entered from before.

"Oh, so it wasn't a dream" I muttered to myself. I hoped desperately that all the things from yesterday, losing my home, turning part demon, was all a dream. I sighed in my chair, and didn't bother to get up. I touched my chest to feel it smooth and unpricked. Confused, I turned my head down to see my clothes, unstained and not torn. I quickly pulled down my shirt a little and saw my smooth chest, as though I was never shot.

"Morning, princess" A familiar british accent suddenly quipped. Suddenly Artemis' wings fluttered right above me and landed on my thigh, which leaned on the fireplace area.

"I don't feel, as achy as I thought I would.." I said as I rubbed my watery eyes.

"Must be that demonic part" Artemis said. I didn't want to worry about that, especially after we invaded the house of a wizard that could potentially kill us both.

Suddenly the sound of footsteps came pounding down the stairs. I didn't want to know who it was, however.

"Get in my pocket, quick" I commanded Artemis. He reluctantly nodded, but slipped into my pocket. I quickly jerked myself back on the chair and pretended to sleep, even adding a snore for effect.

"Hey, who's the lady?" A child's voice said. He couldn't be older than 11. Suddenly the ring of a door bell rang throughout the room.

"Porthaven door!" Calcifer shouted.

"How'd she get in here?" The child said, as I heard his footsteps fade away. Calcifer didn't answer back however.

"Stand by" I heard a deeper voice commanded. It was without a doubt the boy's voice, but with an added effect. The door creaked then creaked open, and I opened my eyes. Down at the door I saw the short blue clocked boy with an elegant man at the door.

"Mr. Mayor, good day" The boy greeted in his deep voice. I knew for a fact this couldn't be Howl. Howl had to be at least 23, and attractive enough to lure girls into his traps.

"Good afternoon sir, would the great wizard Jenkins be at home?" The Mayor asked. Was Howl's last name Jenkins?

"I'm afraid my master is out at the moment. I speak for him in his absence" The boy said. The Mayor handed him a letter that looked exactly the one I received a few days from before.

"An invitation from his majesty, the king. The time for war is upon us. His majesty requires that every witch and wizard air our homeland. Wizard Jenkins must report to the palace immediately. That is all" The Mayor bowed and left the door way.

"I can't believe it's come to this" I muttered.

"And what do you think you're doing here, lady?" The boy asked me still in his deep voice.

"Calcifer said that I could come in" I responded, as I stood up.

"I did not, she just wandered in here from the wastes" Calcifer defended himself.

"She's from the wastes?" The boy took off his blue cloak to reveal his true identity. He had messy brown hair with a buttoned brown vest and shorts. "How do we know that she's not a witch?"

"I don't know" I responded, and walked up to the boy, looking right down at him "I know a few spells here and there, but I wouldn't qualify myself as a witch"

"Do you really think I'd let a witch in here?" Calcifer asked. Before the boy could respond, the door ran again.

"Porthaven door again" Calcifer shouted. The boy ran to the door and put his blue cloak on. His facial features turned old and wrinkly, and drooped down with the weight of a long beard. It's like the cloak added a good 70 years to him.

"Must be a customer. Stand by" He opened the door to a small little girl with a paper in her fingers

"Yes my dear child?" The boy asked in a deep voice.

"My mom sent me here to pick up a spell" The little girl's innocent eyes looked up to the boys.

"Ah yes, do come in"

"Ok" The girl stepped inside the dirty, cobwebbed shop.

"Just keep quiet and don't cause any trouble, lady" The boy said in his normal voice as he walked past me. I looked to the window to see blue crystal water. Weren't we in the wastes? Curious, I walked to the window to see a stone street lined with blue colored housed. At the end of the street I saw the blue ocean lined with ships of all sizes, from cargo ships to sail boats. I have never been so close to a large body of water. My father said before he opened a shop, he lived in Porthaven, so it was a honor for me to even be around it. Suddenly I felt a little tug of my trench coat. I first thought it was Artemis, but I turned my head down to see the little girl

"Excuse me, lady, are you a witch too?" The girl asked, her eyes full of curiosity. I smiled at her innocence.

"That's right, I'm the scariest witch of them all!" I said, leaning down at her. She gave a little help, but smiled nonetheless.

The boy eyed me and came over. I thought he was going to reprimand me like a child, but instead he went to the child and said "Dust you ship with this powder and the winds will favor it"

"Thanks" The little girl said and scurried out of the shop. The boy shut the door and took off his cloak, to reveal his little glaring eyes

"Quit telling lies to our customers" He commanded.

"I'm not too far off the mark about myself. Besides, you're using magic to hide your identity" I pointed out as I gave him a tight lipped smile.

"I have to. I'm practicing my magic" He responded. The door rang again, but with a higher tone.

"It's the kingsbury door!" Calcifer yelled.

"Standby" He pulled his cloak once more and opened the door to a thin, tall blonde elegant man

"Good day, would this be the residence of the great wizard Pendragon?" The man asked politely. I stopped in thought for a moment. Was Howl's last name Jenkins or Pendragon? And why did he bear two shops?

"It is"

"I bear an invitation from his majesty the king. Please inform Mr. Pendragon that all witches and wizards are required to report for duty at the palace" The man reported as he handed the boy the familiar envelope.

"I will inform him right away" The boy responded and both of them left the door standing wide open. Curious yet again, I walked over to the door and peeked outside. It had colorful high towering building. People of high class lined the streets with carriages and cars. It was a sight. I remember when I was 6 my father took my to Kingsbury, the total city, for business. I remember holding his hand tight as we both walked through the brick lined streets.

"This is the royal city, isn't it?" Artemis whispered from my pocket. I nodded softly in response.

"Move it lady, or you'll lose your nose" The boy commanded. I walked back in as he slammed the door shut "And stop wandering around"

Nevertheless, I played with the door a little. I saw a palette of four colors at the top of the door, as well as on the knob. I twisted the knob and opened the door, to see fog. I twisted the knob again to find myself back in Porthaven. Before I twisted the knob once more, the boy came up on the side, annoyed and glaring at me.

"Leave it alone lady. I'm getting angry" He commanded.

"Don't worry so much. I'm not breaking anything" I responded. I looked up at the dial of colors to see a black chunk. For me, it was strange because the other colors were relatively bright, happy colors.

"So, where does the black color lead to?" I asked, looking at him.

"Only master Howl knows that" The boy whined. It was obvious he simply gave up on reprimanding me.

"I need some breakfast, I'm starved" The boy muttered to himself. He walked to the desk and grabbed a loaf of bread from off the counter, and a chunk of cheese from inside the drawer. My stomach rumbled a little at the sight of food. I remembered then that I hadn't eaten since yesterday afternoon. I walked over to the desk to find a basket of eggs, and slices of bacon under a white cloth. Why didn't this boy want a real meal?

"Don't you want some bacon and eggs?" I asked him.

"Yeah, but we can't use the fire. Master Howl's not here" The boy said. I assumed he couldn't cook without supervision.

"I can cook. I have since I was about your age" I responded as I grabbed an iron pan from a rack. I placed a few eggs in the pan and grabbed the plate of bacon. I heard a groan in response.

"It doesn't matter if you can cook, Calcifer only obeys master Howl" The boy said.

"That's right lady, I'm not taking any orders from you" Calcifer responded. I simply smiled and laughed.

"So Calcifer" I took off my coat and tossed it on the table. I rolled by my white sleeves as I grabbed the iron pan "Shall we?"

"I don't cook! I'm a scary and powerful fire demon" He erupted into huge flames and shook with determination. He didn't scare me in the least.

"How would you like a bucket of cold water in your face? Or maybe, I'll tell Howl about our bargain?" I leaned into him, narrowing my eyes. If I had to blackmail him to cook, them so be it. Calcifer widened his eyes in a flash of fear, but quickly covered it up with anger.

"Uh!" He grumbled "I NEVER should have let her in here!" I placed the pan on top of him. His little fiery hands tried to shove the pan away, but the pan landed right on top of him.

"There we go. That's a good little fire" I whispered as I placed a few strips of bacon on the pan.

Calcifer's face emerged from the front of the pan. He didn't look happy in the least "Here's another curse: May all your bacon burn" He said.

"Calcifer is doing what she says…." The boy said in a surprised tone. I assumed that Calcifer was a stubborn kind of demon, and didn't take orders kindly.

"Maybe I'll make some tea too" I muttered, yet loud enough for Calcifer to hear "Do you have a kettle?" I asked the boy. Might as well keep Calcifer on his toes.

"Sure" The boy nodded, as he walked to the sink, filled with cookware.

"Hey, hey, hey, what are you doing? Don't get the kettle!" Calcifer pleaded.

"So lady, what your name?" The boy asked as he searched through the dishes.

"Elle, what about yours?" I responded.

"Markl" He brought out a copper kettle. I grabbed it from his hands, and placed it on a book on the table.

"Whose side are you on anyway? Markl, Markl, no" Calcifer spat . Suddenly the bell rang again, but a with deep tone. I turned to see the color palette on the door was turned to black. The door creaked open, and a tall man entered. I silently gasped.

I realized it was that wizard who rescued me from earlier. Heartless Howl was that kind wizard. I quickly turned back around and went back to cooking, my eyes still wide open. I shoved some hair in my face in hopes of hiding my identity a little. Who knows what would happen if Howl recognized me?

"Master Howl, the King's messengers were here. They said you had to report to the palace as both Pendragon and Jenkins" Markl reported. The wizard Howl simply walked right past him as though he was simply a voice in his head. I heard his footsteps come closer until he cast a shadow right above me. My hands shook in fear as he came closer, so I grabbed onto the heavy pan to stop them

"Calcifer, your being so obedient" Howl purred.

"Not on purpose, she bullied me" Calcifer blamed. I simply gave a small little laugh, since that was all I could do without yelling high to the heavens

"Not just anybody can do that" Howl responded, as he turned his head to me. His blue eyes bore into my green eyes. In a strange way, it comforted me, and stopped me from shaking

"And you are, who?" He asked.

"Uh.." I cleared my throat "My name is Ellegard. You may call me Elle for short. I came here to….manage the finances" Artemis and I managed our money at the shop. At least when we used to have it. His smile quivered a little, but did not detract from his kind aura that surrounded me.

"Give that to me" His body shoved me aside, as he placed his finger on top of mine. I pulled back quickly, not because I was frightened, but because his hands were ice cold.

"Hand me two more slices of that bacon and six more of those eggs" He commanded. I grabbed the bacon and placed them on the pan. In my other hand, I held an egg, and gave it to him. He cracked the egg open on the pan and brought it high above the pan. The eggs gut oozed from its shell and spattered on the pan, until it was empty. Howl then tossed the egg shells into Calcifer, in which me munched in satisfaction.

"So then...who hired you?" Howl asked softly as he cracked the last egg.

"Calcifer did...He said the money management was a mess" I lied. Considering what the house looked like, I don't think I was far off from the truth.

"Hmm….." He stared at the sizzling pan, as though he was wondering if he should believe me or not. My heart fluttered a little, in panic that he was figuring out my fabricated lies.

"Markl, get the plates" He shouted as he walked towards the table. I sighed in relief, and knew I was safe, for now. I slipped my sleeves down and put my trench coat back on.

"Wait a second, you're all gonna eat while I do all the work?!" Calcifer complained. He rose up above the logs and glowed bright.

"Come have some breakfast, Elle" Markl said. I smiled and nodded,then walked over to the table. Calcifer behind me growled, and made other strange noises, as though he was sticking in fiery tongue out. As I sat on the chair at the table, Howl set out the food, and Markl grabbed some utensils.

"Which one do you want?" He showed me two dusty spoons and a dirty fork with what looked like food remnants "You only get one 'cause the rest are dirty"

I wisely grabbed a spoon and dusted it off on my coat, muttering "Maybe I should have done a cleaning lady…"

"Bread, Markl?" Howl asked as he cut a loaf of bread in his hand with a long dull knife.

"Thanks" He eagerly grabbed it.

"Ellegard?" He looked right at me, with the slice of bread in hand.

"Thank you" I took the slice of bread and placed it on my plate. Howl cupped a small chipped bowl filled with tea and held it up.

"So friends, enjoy, Bon appêtite" He said.

"Bon appêtite!" Markl yelled in delight "I can't remember the last time we had a real breakfast!" He devoured the eggs and chomped into the bacon in few seconds flat. I was sure he would ask for seconds in less than a minute from the way he made his way through his plate

"He's eating like he hasn't in ages…" I muttered. I cut some egg with my spoon and slid it on.

"So, what do you have hidden in your pocket, Ellegard?" Howl asked out of the blue. My eyes widened, and my hand froze. The egg slid from the spoon and splattered back on the plate.

I simply panicked. I couldn't simply tell him, after he accepted me, that I brought a potentially angry demon to his doorstep. Instead, I wiped the shocked look on my face, and replaced with with a tight grin. I slid my hand down my other pocket and prayed I had something else to give him rather than a dragon with razor sharp attitude. Luckily, I felt a piece of paper and grabbed it from my pocket, but was not what I expected. It was a purple folded piece of paper, landed with what looked like gold instead.

"What's this?" I asked myself. I didn't remember sticking this in my pocket, even through the chaos back home.

"Give it to me" He commanded. As he touched the paper, a small spark or dark energy escaped from it. My hand recoiled back as the paper dissolved in the air. The ashes that fell etched the table with a symbol that I partially recognized.

"Scorch marks. Howl, can you read them?" Markl asked as he leaned in to the table. All of us leaned into the mark left on the table, to get a better look.

"That is ancient sorcery, quite powerful too" Howl's voice went a bit raspy, a though he smoked cigars at that moment

"It's from the witch of the waste?" Markl curiously asked. I was sure it was.

"'You who swallowed a falling star, oh heartless man.'" Howl read "'Your heart shall soon belong to me' He finished and simply looked at the mark "that can't be good for the table"

His ringed hand touched the side of the mark. Slowly, his hand swept across the mark, creating small sparks of fire that wrapped around his pale fingers. His blonde hair hovered around his thin face. His eyes were burrowed deep in concentration, until his hand made a final clean swipe. Underneath his hand, the mark was completely gone, and the table looked untouched.

"Wow! It's gone!" Markl said in surprise. Even with my knowledge of spells, I was mystified with the wizard's powers.

"The mark may be gone, but the spell is still there" Howl responded, bringing his hand back to his body.

"What an interesting spell…" I muttered. I wish I learned that when I was at the shop. Artemis' claws always tore up the tables.

"What about you other pocket?" Howl asked. I sighed. By now, it was gleaming lay obvious to him a had a friend in my other pocket. He could probably sense he was a demon too.

I opened my pocket and saw Artemis glowing yellow eyes peering back at me.

"Come on, they know.." I quietly said to him. He eyed me, as though I wasn't telling the truth, and stayed tightly inside. I gave him a little flick of the wrist, and he crawled out. He jumped on the dining table and stretched out his wings. I was surprised that Howl's soft smile didn't waver at all, like he knew who he was. Markl on the other hand eyes lit up as though someone handed him more food.

"So, what might your name be?" Howl asked. Again, I was surprised he didn't simply assume he couldn't talk.

"Demonic dragon of loath by the name of Artemis" He even bowed a little "At your service" I rolled my eyes at his attempt to be polite to others.

"So you're a demon like Calcifer!?" Markl shouted. It was obvious that he was excited to see a different kind of demon. Howl on the other hand stared at him as though he had seen hundreds of kinds of demons.

"Indeed, and you must be Markl" Artemis said. Markl nodded his head rapidly in excitement.

"And you the famous heartless Howl" Artemis turned to the wizard. Howl simply gave a lazy smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all" Artemis bowed again, to which I chuckled.

"Artemis, stop pretending the quintessential British gentleman" I commanded with a grin. In return in earned a seethe glare.

"You can't stop a demon from trying, at least" He responded in a pouty voice. Howl leaned into to him, as though he was examining what he was. He looked truly interested at this point.

"You have quite a few nasty spells, don't you?" Howl asked. He must have been a powerful wizard to sense that. When I first met him the best I could do was see that he was a demon of some sorts.

Artemis sighed, and quietly responded "Yes, more than I have bargained for" The room went quiet for a second, but was once filled again with Howl's voice.

"Excuse me, my friends, please continue your meal" He stood up and walked to Calcifer. He scooped out his plate and let the food fall into the fire demon's mouth.

"Calcifer, move the castle 60 miles to the west" He commanded, and walked up the staircase "And while you're at it, make hot water for my bath" He then disappeared into a room.

"Fine, like moving the castle wasn't hard enough..." Calcifer whined.

"You're not working for the witch of the waste, are you?" Markl asked me.

"I would never work for that witch!" I yelled. "She's the one who…" my mouth simply drooped, and didn't want to form words. I simply hated her at that point. It was her fault that Artemis and I were banished from our home. It was her fault that I was part demon. It was all of her fault.

I slammed my hands down on the table, causing the plates to bounce and some books to fall to the ground. Artemis eyes widened in surprise at my sudden outburst.

"If I get my claws on her, I'll wring her fat neck like a sausage!" I shouted in anger. I jumped from my chair and walked to the door. I just wanted some peaceful time alone.

"I not hungry" I muttered "Artemis, you can have my food. I just need some time alone" I opened the door and slammed it shut. I sighed and leaned against the door, hearing some of a conversation.

"Does she always get like that?" I heard Markl ask.

N-No.." I heard Artemis stutter in a concerned tone "She never did, until today"


	6. Chapter 6

Today was my first official day working. After about of week of exploring the castle and settling down, I needed to do some work to stay here. I wasn't excited as much as I was terrified. When I said Howl's finances were in a mess like his house, I was not wrong. There were unpaid bills and notes everywhere. He owed money to what seemed like half of Ingary. I was surprised no one tried to look for him to try to get the money back.

I sighed as I went through the 5th bill out of hundreds of them. It would take me a year with no sleep just to get through them. This specific bill was just a house payment, from a few years ago.

"How did he get this far?" I asked myself, tossing the piece of paper back on the table.

"What is it?" Calcifer emerged from the fire. I groaned and picked up the bill.

"This is a bill, from FIVE years ago. FIVE" I put my head in my hands in frustration. Who knows how'll I pay these back?

"Howl's not the most responsible guy ever…." Calcifer said in defense. I glared at him, then stomped over to him. I waved the letter around in my hand and practically shoved it in his face.

"What gave that away?" I yelled sarcastically. Calcifer eyes narrowed, and glared at me. His yellow fiery hand stuck out, and touched the letter, making it burst into flames. I quickly shook the letter around to try to put the fire out, to no avail. I dropped the bill and let it fall to the ground, where I stomped on it until it was a pile of ashes.

"There one bill you don't need to worry about" Calcifer said. Instead of getting angry all over again, I shot him a grin.

"I suppose so…" I laughed a little. I brought up a chair to Calcifer, and felt the warm waves of heat penetrate my body.

"Couldn't you just force him to comply and act like an adult?" I asked Calcifer. At this point I knew they were connected somehow through their curse, I didn't know how, however.

"I'm not his mind, and he's the one who calls the shots around here anyways" Calcifer sighed. I could tell from his little beady eyes he just wanted to be free from the confines of the castle.

"Then how ARE you connected to Howl?" I asked him.

"I can't tell the details of the curse, you should know that" He responded in whiny voice. I wondered if he couldn't tell me, or if he simply wanted me to figure it out. I sighed and thought of another question.

"Then what stops you from leaving, other than that excuse of being an immobile fire?"

"If I leave, the castle could fall apart. Besides.." His voice went soft "I get food.." I grinned and laughed a little. It reminded me so much of Artemis in that way.

"Hey, can you give me that?" Calcifer pointed to a log on the ground. I nodded and grabbed the log in my hand. Before I tossed it in, I noticed something black and shiny buried deep in the burnt out logs.

"What's that?" I asked. Before he could respond or yell, I grabbed a pair of iron tongs that was buried deep inside the ashes. I grabbed a log off and set it aside to get a better look.

"Hey hey hey! Be careful!" Calcifer yelled. The black object was connected to Calcifer, as though he was burning off a chunk of coal, but looked nothing like it. The object seemed almost slimy at look, but was a deep black color. It seemed to pulsate around, like a…

"Calcifer, is that..?" I said in a soft voice.

"Yeah, it is"

A heart. Howl's heart. It seemed to flutter around with a lively presence. It was memorizing to look at its little movements. I felt this body taking urge to touch it. I wanted to rub my fingers against its smooth and silky surface. Without thinking, I started to roll up my sleeve.

"Elle...what are you doing?" Calcifer asked in a concern, yet his voice seemed like a thousand miles away. He was the least of my worries. My eyes bore into the pulsating heart. It was begging me to touch it. Then I stuck my hand in Calcifer.

His cries for what seemed like help were buried deep in my mind. All I heard was the beating of the heart pounding in my ears. The skin on my hands started to blister and peel, but that didn't bother me. I felt absolutely no pain. My hand dug in deeper in the fire, until I was only centimeters away from touching the heart.

Suddenly, my urge changed. I went from wanting to only stroke it, to wringing the life out of the pathetic heart. I was swept with a hate towards it, as though it did something to me. I wanted to squeeze it until it popped, and stopped it's annoying beating. I felt my burnt hand turn into a claw, ready to strike. I felt my eyebrows burrow, and my mouth turn to a sinister smile. It needed to die.

Suddenly a pale thin hand came over mine, and slowly pulled it out of the fire. My mind switched back to reality, and heard yelling.

"She was gonna kill us!" Calcifer yelled, yet Howl ignored his cries, and held to to my burnt hand tighter. I started to feel a sharp, stinging sensation ripple throughout my blistered, burnt hand. I bit my lip and felt my eyes water with the pain. I wanted to retract my hand back, but Howl still held on to my hand. What was he going to do with me now?

"Let's get you cleaned up" Howl whispered in my ear. He lead to the the sink in the kitchen and turned the water on. He lead my hand into the water, which made it sting and burn even more. I bit my lip even harder, but eventually, the pain washed away, like my skin. He turned off the water, and with one head, wrapped a bandage around my hand at the sink.

"Um.." I started "Thank you.." He smiled, then walked away back upstairs.

"What was THAT for?!" Calcifer rose up in between the logs in anger.

"I-I don't know…." I was dumbfounded. I literally had no idea why in the first place, I wanted to touch the heart, then in the next second, wring the life out of it.

"You could of killed not only me, bu-" Calcifer was about to reprimand, but the door slammed open, to Markl with a concerned look.

"Elle! There's an old lady outside trying to beat Artemis!" Markl exclaimed, and ran back outside. I rolled my eyes. This again?

"We'll talk later" I ran outside before Calcifer could speak. Outside in the grass, Artemis was trying to fly away from this old lady with her wooden cane. Her speed and drive to get Artemis was astonishing to me. With that energy, she might as well have been in her mid 30's

"Get away you filthy creature!" She yelled as she held her cane up high over her head and chased Artemis around in a circle.

"What did you do?!" I yelled to Artemis. I wouldn't think he would provoke someone, let alone an elderly lady.

"I don't know!" He yelled back as he flew to escape the lady's cane "I only said hello, and she started to chase me around! Help me!" He flew towards my direction and landed in on my shoulder, with the old lady trailing behind. In his fear, he wiggled in my pocket.

"You know, there are many ways you could just hurt her, you know" I pointed out to him, causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"What kind of gentleman would I be to do that?" He said. The lady finally came face to face to me, and caused Artemis to slip further in my pocket.

"Where is that scoundrel?" The lady asked in a raspy voice as she glanced around my body.

"Ma'm" I started, putting my hands out to distance myself from her "I can see that your are mad, but please calm down. I'll take you inside so you can rest, and I'll make you a nice cup of tea, ok?"

"But that-" She waved her cane around.

"Please? I don't want anymore trouble" I looked into her eyes. They seemed to be young and full of life, which was strange for a woman that age. She looked at the least 90, with all her wrinkles that drooped on her face.

She stared at me for a second, then narrowed her eyes, making her face wrinkle more around her eyes "Fine" she spat. I hooked on to her arm and lead her into the house. I helped her sit on a chair, then grabbed a kettle from the pile of dirty dishes on the sink. I felt Artemis slither out of my pocket and climb his way to my shoulder.

"Why did you let her in here?!" Artemis yelled in my ear.

"Yeah!" Markl agreed "She's was in the wastes! She could be a witch!"

"Why do you think I'd let a witch in here?!" Calcifer asked in defense. I bought the kettle near him, and he cowered beneath the logs.

"Don't worry Calcifer" I grinned "I won't bully you into cooking again" On the side of Calcifer, I set a log down and put my unhurt hand over the logs and closed my eyes.

"What happened to your hand?" Artemis asked. I quickly shoved my hurt hand in my pocket in nervousness.

"Um..I'll tell you later…" I said in uncertainty. One of his eyebrows raised in suspicion, but he ultimately flew away to the table without any questions. I saw the lady stare at Artemis as he flew, but not in a glaring way that Artemis would describe it in. She looked curious more than anything else.

After I set the logs ablaze with a spell, I set the kettle filled with water and tea leaves on the logs. I then grabbed a chair and set it next to the curious lady. She seemed tired, and only wanted rest.

"So" I said as I sat backwards on the chair "How did you stumble through the wastes? They're quite dangerous, you know"

"I- I went out to look for my younger sister" She replied. I couldn't tell if she was lying or if she was just tired, so I let her have the benefit of the doubt.

"Would you like to stay for a night then? It's cozy and warm in here" I said, overselling the place a little. It was warm alright, but I wouldn't say it was cozy with all the cobwebs. She narrowed her eyes a little, but then gave a small smile.

"Alright"


	7. Chapter 7

I started to close up the two shops through the door. I twisted the first knob and went outside to Porthaven. I grabbed the wooden sign outside in the darkness, and switched the sign around.

Inside, I heard hints of a conversation between the lady and Calcifer. I think he was trying to make a deal again to try to break his curse. I wondered what he would give the lady in return? I sensed something different about her, but I couldn't put my finger on what.

After I closed the shop in Kingsbury, the lady stumbled into a makeshift bed in the corner of the room I made for her. Within minutes, she was out like a light and snoring. I hung up a green curtain to give a her a little privacy from the rest of us. Within minutes of going to bed, I heard the soft sound of snoring from her corner.

From the kettle, I poured out the last of the tea in a chipped small bowl and took of my trench coat. I set my coat aside and sat in the chair the lady sat in. I slowly sipped the tea as Calcifer warmed up my body. His fiery face peeked out with a sharp glare.

"Why'd you let her stay?" He asked in an annoyed voice. I knew his point though, that this wasn't exactly my house. It didn't bother me however. I had only seen Howl only two times this past week, and I was sure he didn't mind another warm body in the house.

"It's just one night. And besides, if she does stay longer, we could use an extra hand here" I replied.

"She will just beat me again.." Artemis muttered from the dining table. I then heard the small pitter-patter of feet from the stairs, and looked to see Markl in a blue nightgown.

"Are you coming up?" He asked in a sleepy voice.

"In just a minutes, let me finish my tea. Good night Markl" I replied.

"Night Elle" He yawned and carried his tired body back up the stairs. I closed my eyes for a few minutes and sipped my tea as I slowly grew sleepy.

"So, your hand?" Artemis finally replied. I sighed and reluctantly wrapped off my bandage. Although the wound looked better, it still was charred up. There were some bleeding fleshy parts, and completely charred parts, but had a smoother look than it did before. I was surprised it healed so quick, even with my newly acclaimed powers.

"What the hell did you do?!" Artemis cried out in shock. He flew on my lap to get a closer look at the wound. His wide eyes drew to mine, but would flash back to the wound, then back to me, like a cycle. I wanted my words to come out to him, but I could only stutter a small word at best

"She stuck her hand in me" Calcifer finally blurted out. I sent him a deadly glare, but he simply stared back at me as though he didn't do anything wrong.

"Why in bloody hell did you do THAT?!" Artemis yelled back.

"I-I-" were the only words that escaped my lips.

"It's just common sense!" He started to pace around Calcifer "When you see a bloody fire, what do you do? You certainly DON'T put your hand in it, you don't-"

"I don't know ok?!" I screamed back at him as a recoiled back my hand. He jumped a little in shock of my out burst. I sighed and leaned back in the wooden chair, clutching my burnt hand.

"I was handing a log to Calcifer, then I noticed something within him. I felt this strange attraction to it. I know how this sounds, but It was like I couldn't do go on with my life, unless I touched it" My voice went soft, as though I was in a trance "So then I put my hand in him, yet I didn't feel any pain, nor hear his cries for help. As my fingers were about to touch that object, my curiosity turned to downright rage. I then wanted to destroy it. If Howl didn't come it, I would have made that object dust"

"What is this object, exactly?" Artemis asked in a much softer voice. He started to scan around Calcifer, in which Calcifer started to surround himself up with logs.

"Hey! Watch it!" Calcifer yelled as Artemis dug around the logs. The fire of Calcifer only wrapped around Artemis like a warm blanket, not like a deadly force. With the last log set aside, Artemis finally saw it.

"His heart?!" Artemis yelled in surprise. I covered his mouth with my hand to quiet him.

"Quiet!" I hissed "We can't let Howl know we found his heart!"

"Howl's-muph!-" I muffled out the rest of his cry in my hand. When he finally calmed down, he again, paced around Calcifer in thought.

"Howl's heart!" He shouted quietly "I knew he was heartless, but I assumed his heart was lost! Stolen away! Sold-"

"We get the point!" Calcifer hissed.

"But then, why did I want it?" I asked. I truly didn't want it, but I knew if I stared at Howl's heart again, my hand would be back in the fire.

"How should I know?! We demons like our hearts but-" Artemis froze for a second, and turned to me, staring me right in the eye "Your demonic abilities are going to your head"

"Are you sure?!" I yelled in panic "Strange healing and speed was already enough! I don't want to eat hearts now!" Artemis' theory got the best of me, and I started to pace around the room in my panic.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Calcifer shouted, causing Artemis and me to stop pacing "You said you wanted to destroy it, right?"

"Yes.." I responded in a small voice.

"Then you're fine! Now shut up and go to bed" He muttered. He sunk below the flames out of view from us. Strangely enough, he made me feel calmer. I sighed and dragged by body to the stairs.

"What abou-" Artemis was about to defend.

"Artemis, not now" I interrupted "Let's deal with this tomorrow, when we have time" Before he could say anything else, I walked up the stairs and shut the door to my room.


	8. Chapter 8

The first thing I heard when I got up was frantic yelling and screaming. I quickly dressed into my regular clothes and ran down the stairs, still putting on my left shoe. I also happened to notice my hand was completely healed as well, without a mark on it . There was dust and cobwebs everywhere, which made a brown fog round the house. I coughed and waved my hand until I got a fuzzy view of the old lady madly sweeping the floors. Out deep in the corner I saw Markl running in his cloak and grabbing books to put outside.

"Elle, help me!" He yelled. I ran and grabbed some books off the dining table and set them on some tables outside.

"Hello sir," an older gentleman came up to Markl "is my potion ready?

"Come back later. There's a witch on the rampage in there" Markl replied. The older man shrugged and walked away. Why was this lady still here? Why was she cleaning? I grabbed Markl's cloak and dragged him to the corner next to the shop to question him.

"Hey!" Markl yelled as I snatched his cloak from him "There's customers out here! I can't let them see me like this!"

"Why is she still here?" I asked forcefully. It took me by surprise that the lady was still here. Before, it seemed like she wanted to get out of the wretched place that was the castle biased on her hesitation. But now a job?

"Her name's Sophie, by the way" He muttered "She's the cleaning lady. She told master Howl that Calcifer hired her"

"When did Howl come down?" I asked in curiosity. I didn't hear any for noise for the matter.

"This morning, but he went back to lock himself in his room again" Markl spat. He seemed a little angry when he said that. I wouldn't blame him though. I would expect an master to spend more time teaching his apprentice, at least talking to him. I sighed and gently set my hand on his shoulder.

"I'll be here" I smiled "Come on, let's get the rest of the books before Sophie coats them in dust" He replied with a small grin and ran back inside.

About an hour later, the cleaning lady, or Sophie finished sweeping and cleaning the floors enough for me to start with the bills again. It still frustrated me with the endless pile of unpaid debts that laid scattered around the house. I sat at the dining table along with Artemis at my side who curiously eyed my work. I had an ink well pen and a bill from a pub about a year ago. Sophie to the side however was cleaning or dusting around Calcifer.

"Sophie please, Sophie please help, me I'm going out" Calcifer cried out. I rolled my eyes. Demons always like to complain in my experience.

"Please, get some firewood quick. Hey please help me" He whined again.

"Your fine Calcifer" I said, not turning around. I could practically feel Calcifer's sharp glare pointing at my back.

"Hey wh-what are you doing? No, don't, don't I'll fall! You crazy lady with tongs!" He cried. I still didn't bother to turn around.

"You'll be fine" Sophie said reassuringly.

"No, I'm not fine…." Calcifer whined again in a weak voice

"Yes, you are. Stop complaining" I commanded. His cries for help were just excuses to me.

"Are you sure…" Artemis asked in uncertainty, but didn't bother to turn around.

"I'm just sweeping out the ashes" Sophie responded. I heard the scraping of a metal object against stone.

"Please, I'm…..I'm going out, please...please.. I'm falling" Calcifier's voice became desperate and weaker, yet I tried my best to concentrate on the bills

"Help! I'm falling! Sophie hurry up please. Please hurry-" Suddenly I heard an 'omph' and a cough echo throughout the room. I shot my head up, and turned around to see Sophie sweeping ashes, but Calcifer completely missing from the picture. In a small iron cup, I saw a soft blue glow emit from it. In concern, I ran over and peeked my head inside. All I saw was the slow pulsating heart surrounded by a weak blue fire. I waved my hands over it, but barely any heat emitted from it. My eyes widened. Was he...dead?

I felt something then brush against me. I jumped a little in surprise, but turned to only see Howl. He was dressed differently too. His flat haircut made him seem like a little school boy, but his plain colored coat said differently.

"Is he…" I whispered. His hand went into the small cup and pulled out what was left of Calcifer.

"Not quite" He still smiled in this situation. His lips pursed and blowed on to Calcifer, turning him back to his original orange self. Calcifer eyes widened as though he woke up from a terrible nightmare. I quickly tossed some logs on the clean furnace and Howl gently set down Calcifer back in his place. Calcifer looked as though he was brought back from the dead. Out of the corner of my eye, Sophie was staring at Howl in awe.

"I'd appreciate it, if you didn't torment my friend" Howl said with a small grin. He turned to Sophie and walked right past her.

"Master Howl, are you going out?" Markl asked from above the stairs. He simply walked on as though he blocked off Markl's words and tuned the doorknob to the black setting.

"Markl, Ellegard, make sure the cleaning lady doesn't get carried away while I'm gone" Howl opened the door and was immediately sucked into total darkness. When he completely disappeared, the door suddenly slammed shut

"Sophie, what did you do now?" Markl asked in concern.

"She almost smothered me" Calcifer yelled out "If I die, Howl dies too, I hope you know"

"Argh, be quiet, you're alright" Sophie grumbled in Calcifer's face, causing him to retreat in fear "Now quit bothering me, I got a job to do"

"Do you need help?" I asked. I wanted to do something physical after a few hours of sitting on a hard wooden chair. Besides, someone had to keep her in check.

"Sure, I could use an extra hand" She looked at me and smirked. As I took off my coat and rolled up my sleeves.

"What about these?!" Artemis shouted, pointing to the bills. I simply smirked at him.

"You know what to do, you're smart enough" I replied. He sighed and sat down next to an opened letter. Sophie came up the stairs with a mop and a bucket of water. Suddenly Markl ran halfway down the stairs and stuck his hands out as though he was hiding something

"Wait! You can't come up here!" He shouted with a tinge of fear in his voice.

"Whatever you don't want me to clean, you better hide it now" Sophie said with caution. Markl looked behind him, and quickly ran back up the stairs.

"Save my room for last ok?" He shouted from above, his footsteps pouring against the wood floors

"These little outburst seem to be giving me some energy" Sophie muttered under her breath. She directed me to Howls bathroom as she cleaned and swept the hallways. I slowly creaked the door open. The first smell that hit me was a strong, smoky incense smell. I leaked my head in to see an absolute mess. The walls were covered with bright colors of what looked like paint. The stained bath was dripping a dark green color, and was also was in the toilet. Random glass bottle were stacked in every little corner possible.

I sighed, and said "Why did I offer to help.."

After hours of getting every little stain from every little nook and crany, and organizing every bottle, I dragged myself out of the bathroom only to see Sophie still vigorously sweeping and cleaning. It's like she never ran out of energy. It astonished me.

"How come you have so much energy?" I asked in a tired voice.

"We ladies learn how to clean well!" She said sweetly, and immediately concentrated again. I sighed and walked down the hallway. I noticed a stream of light come out from a door that was slightly creaked open. Curious, I walked down and opened it. The first thing that hit me was a stream of cool air that passed by my face. It was a small balcony that looked out on the vast landscape in front. A lake was lined between the tall blue mountains and the lush landscape. Wildlife ran down a small glistening stream that ran to the crystal blue lake. It was absolutely stunning. I felt a wide smile stretch across my face as I saw this untamable beauty.

"Sophie!" I yelled out, peaking my head from the doorway "Come over! This view is simply stunning!" Sophie set down the mop and hobbled to the balcony. I saw her eyes light up as she ran to the railing and stare at the landscape.

She suddenly ran out, yelling "Incredible! Calcifer! Calcifer! Are you the one moving the castle?"

"Of course I am, no one else does any work around here..." Calcifer muttered.

"I'm am thoroughly impressed! You're a first class fire demon, I like your spark" Sophie smiled at Calcifer. When she left, Calcifer was at lost for words. It was obvious he didn't get many compliments in the castle.

"S-she likes my spark!" Calcifer cheered in delight. He rose from the log in a bright pink color. I could hear the faint sound of a whistle outside as well too. Artemis on the other hand glanced at me and rolled his eyes with a grin. I ran back towards the balcony to see Markl scrambling to clean his room

"Ah, not ready, not ready!" He yelled. He glanced at me again and realized it wasn't Sophie. He sighed in relief and set his things down for a quick rest. I flicked my wrist towards me and pointed at the door, as a small invitation. He grinned and ran towards the balcony, bumping into me a little. I ran and caught up with the two as they stared at the beautiful scenery.

"It's beautiful" I whispered as I leaned against the metal railing.

"Yeah, it's called Starlake" Markl replied. His eyes burrowed in confusion when. He glanced at my direction "Hey, what this stick doing here?"

He pointed towards me. I turned around to see a fairly thick stick stuck in the castle. It shook a little with each step the castle took.

"Oh dear, give me a hand" Sophie said as she rolled up her sleeves. We all grabbed on to the stick and slowly pried it out. We jerked it forward to reveal the same scarecrow Artemis and I saw earlier back. What was it doing out here?

"It's a scare crow" Markl said in surprise.

"Yep, I'm been calling him turnip-head. Somehow he always manages to get stuck upside down. He keeps following me everywhere. Seem to have taken a liking to me" Sophie replied. Suddenly the scarecrow, or turnip-head, jumped from off the balcony onto the castle itself. He jumped a few times in place, then bounced across the metal.

"That's interesting, I saw him not to long ago either" I said. Sophie grinned at me in reply.

"That's weird….Are you sure you're not a witch, Sophie?" Markl asked in curiosity. I must admit myself it would be strange for a cursed fellow to follow someone without a motive.

"Oh yes, I'm the worst kind of witch ever, the kind that cleans!" Sophie said in a semi-scary voice, causing Markl to back up a little. I giggled as he instituted fake fear into him.

After staring at the scenery, we started to do laundry. I washed my last shirt in a metal bucket filled with soap and handed it to Sophie. She hung it with some wooden clips on a string and handed it to Markl. Suddenly, the string quickly pulled back.

"Quit pulling so head, turnip head!" Markl yelled. Turnip-head from above the castle pulled a little softer until the clothes were finally starting to dry. We all then sat in front of the lake on wooden chairs eating sandwiches for lunch.

"I think he likes doing the laundry" Markl said through the last bite of his meal.

"He'll have it dry in no time" I replied.

"I bet he's some kind of demon. Calcifer doesn't seem to mind him at all" Markl said. I turned around to see turnip-head slowly blowing against the soft wind. The clothes on the line were carried with the wind.

"He doesn't feel like a demon, but he could be one" I said. After a few weeks of staying here, I thought my wizard skills have improved a little

"You're right, he's probably is a demon, but he lead me here, so maybe he's the good kind" Sophie said. She stared into the lake, enjoying the view. She seemed grateful that she was here with us now, more than ever before.

"Markl, do you want to put away the laundry now?" I asked him. He nodded in response and ran over to turnip-head. He waved his arm around, causing turnip head to take a giant leap off the castle and onto the ground. I grabbed a basket few from in inside and sorted out the laundry. When we finished, Markl ran back to Sophie as I walked to her.

"We got all the laundry put away, Sophie" Markl said

"Oh, thank you, both of you" Sophie turned her head back to the scenery "When you're old, all you want to do is stare at the scenery. It's so strange. I've never felt so peaceful before" She was absolutely memorized in the landscape. In strange way, it reminded me of my father, and his love for natural beauty. I was glad I took after him in that way.


	9. Chapter 9

We took the chairs and the table back inside around sunset, and prepared to sleep. Everyone else was already dead asleep, but I just was starting to go to bed. I dressed in a white nightgown I bought a few days earlier and walked down the stairs.

"Are you coming?" I asked Artemis in a sleepy voice.

"Sure" He replied. He flew up stairs and entered Markl's bedroom. They both have seemed to hit it off well. I think Markl likes the company, and Artemis likes the compliments he gets from him.

"Goodnight Calcifer" I grinned at him.

"Night" He replied as he grabbed a log from the side of him. I walked up and a went to my door. As I was about to open it, I heard a bell, and the creak of a door. I stumbled to my room, but leaked out of the doorway. The main door was open to darkness, but nothing came out. I suddenly saw black footsteps stain the wooden floors. Then a faint shape came, with something that had black wings and three toed feet. The thing slumped on the chair and rested its feet beside Calcifer. It's tired face came into view, and I realized who it was. Howl.

I gasped and jerked myself back into my room. How did Howl become that? How bad was this curse Calcifer and Howl was both bounded by? I swallowed my fear and peaked my head back outside.

"You ok? I mean you smell terrible" Calcifer said. Suddenly Howl's boys seized up, and made a groaning noise. It sounded as though he was in a deep amount of pain. The feathers retracted from his body and wings and turned back into his colorful jacket. His black raven like hair morphed back into a dirty blond. His clawed hands and feet turned back to normal, except the fact they were dirty and scratched up.

"You shouldn't keep flying around like that. Soon you won't be able to turn back into a human" Calcifer said concerned. That wasn't human? Then what was that half of him?

Calcifer then grabbed a log from the side of him and set it down in front "Isn't this great? Sophie and Elle put these here for me" He said. I assumed he was trying to brighten up the mood.

"This war is terrible. They've bombed from the southern coast to the northern border. It's only flames now. I can't stand the fire and gunpowder" Howl said in a raspy voice, as though he caught a terrible cold. His breaths became deep and heavy, noticeable even through his thick jacket.

"Those dopy guys have absolutely no manners" Calcifer muttered.

"My own kind attacked me today" Howl said.

"Who? The witch of the waste?"

"No, some hack wizards who, who turned themselves into monsters for the king"

Calcifer sighed "Those wizards are going to regret doing that. They'll never change back into humans"

"After the war, they won't recall they were ever human" Howl replied in a soft voice, that sent a shiver down my spine. It would be a terrible occurrence to lose everything that make you human, your body, your memories, your mind. All that would be left for you would be serving a greedy kingdom until you're at your grave. Even then, you wouldn't realize you're dead. It's a scary thought.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to report to the king too?" Calcifer asked. Didn't he had to report as two wizards?

"I'm tired" Howl slowly stood up "Make some hot water for my bath"

"What? Not again…" Calcifer muttered. As I heard footsteps click against the stairs, I quickly jumped in my bed and wrapped a blanket around my body, my back facing the door. I closed my eyes and hoped Howl didn't notice me eavesdropping. I heard a creak of a door, but his footsteps came even closer, until they came to a sudden stop. I squeezed my eyes shut to pretend I was asleep. I felt his icy cold hand brush as it my face, and stroke my hair. His fingers started at the root at my hair, and ended around my cheek. It was like he was trying to comfort me, or put me to sleep. A few minutes later, his hand stopped brushing against my skin, and he left. The door clicked closed, and I opened my eyes wide open.

What was that? Wasn't Howl heartless? How can he show any emotions, let alone to be caring? His actions only puzzled me, but also made my heart flutter. In some strange way, it confirmed me, and made me feel at home. Maybe it was simply because my father always did that to me.

Or maybe I started to understand Howl for the first time.

 _3rd P.O.V_

It was midnight, and pitch dark in the castle. The only source of light emitted from the castles fellow fire demon. Alongside him was the demon of loath, sitting next to him and taking in his warmth. His eyes were half closed, as though he was lost in thought.

"What happens to Howl, if he can't...you know…" Artemis finally spoke. The fire demon beside him sighed.

"He'll stay like that for the rest of his life" Calcifer replied "Those dopy guys who work for the king will probably imprison him, then use him for war"

"He could tear those soldiers to shreds though" Artemis pointed out. Calcifer yet again sighed, as though he was missing the big picture.

"He won't know right from wrong. His mind would just be lost. It's perfect for control"

"What about his heart?" Artemis asked with a shaky voice. He realized he didn't want to know the answer.

"Gone, forever" Calcifer said "Then he won't remember who he ever was"

The red dragon sighed. He didn't know why so many who seem lose their humanity, lose everything. It confused him, and hurt him that he was one of the only demons he knew of who held on what little humanity they had left, as well as remember their past. Maybe it was part of the curse for eternal life, and the curse of his past. Everyday of his life he knew he deserved his fate, because of the terrible things he did to others. He wanted to do anything to make up for it. Even if it cost him everything.

"That is why, I fear for Elle" Artemis sighed "Do you fear for Howl?"

"Yeah, what will happen me?" Calcifer selfishly said. Artemis chuckled at his ignorance. Maybe one day Calcifer would realize to care about someone else. Maybe it's just a demon thing.

"I cannot say the same for me, my friend" Artemis said.

"Wait.." Calcifer rose a little from the logs "You mean she doesn't know?"

"Of course not" Artemis gave a false grin "She wouldn't be able to comprehend it"

"Why don't you just tell her" Calcifer said with a tinge of force in his voice "She's gonna find out"

"Then I'll protect her anyway I can. At least, until she forgets who she is"

|/\/\/\|

Morning eventually came, and I dragged myself out of bed and dressed. Questions were still going through my mind from yesterday, yet I wasn't closer to an answer. I walked down the stairs and saw that Sophie was dressed in nicer clothing, and held a basket.

"I don't know why we're doing this, master Howl hardly eats anything" Markl whined next to Sophie.

"Too bad" she replied "Elle, would you like to come with us?" She asked. I didn't know where we were going, but I agreed end nonetheless. Howl simply filled every little part of my mind. Markl groaned and opened the door for Sophie and me. We entered a beautiful day in Porthaven. The streets were filled with people and vendors of all sorts.

"Good morning" Sophie greeted to a portly gentleman walking the opposite direction.

"Good morning" He replied in a deep voice.

"Don't you love early morning markets?" Sophie said in a chipper voice "And just look at the water. I've never seen the ocean before. It's beautiful"

"It always looks like that…" Markl mumbled. It was obvious he didn't want to even come along. We stopped at a vegetable vendor first. I grabbed a few carrot and a stalk of celery, and Sophie popped some potatoes in her basket.

"I hate potatoes" Markl grumbled in his older gentleman voice

"Pay up" Sophie commanded. Markl grabbed a few golden coins from his pocket and handed it to the vendor

"Thank you sir, have a nice day" I thanked the vegetable vendor.

"Thank you, come again" He replied as he waved to us. After some time walking, Sophie handed the basket to me, and we ended up near the harbor. There were a few small ships, but none of the larger ones I saw a few weeks ago. Sailors were crawling everywhere in the harbor, either drinking for working. I wouldn't come around here unless I needed fresh fish.

"All our fish were caught fresh this morning" A portly vendor man said, as he pointed to his huge fish. Sophie eyed the different kinds until she finally picked one up to examine.

"I hate fish" Markl mumbled. I then noticed from the corner of my eye people pointing and running towards the end of the harbor

"One of our ships is in the harbor!" One man shouted.

"It looks like it's on fire!" A woman yelled

"Looks like there been a serious battle" A sailor said to the fish vendor before he ran off.

"What happened? Sorry lady were closed" The fish vendor then ran off to the crowd of people. Out of some smoke, a huge ship entered the harbor , or at least what was left of it. It was like Swiss cheese with all the holes it held. It was a surprise with all the fire and smoke and holes, it wasn't submerged in the ocean.

"It's our flag ship!"

"The ship, it's sinking!"

"Come on, Sophie, let's get a better look" Markl said in his regular voice.

"No, I've seen all I can take" Sophie said in a shaky voice. It was obvious she was scared.

I put her hand on her shoulder and replied "Let's go home"

"I can't believe this, that's our most advanced battleship" Another from the crowd shouted.

"The witch's henchman are here!" Sophie suddenly whispered.

"What?!" I shouted "You know about the-"

"Quiet down!" She hushed me "They're only a few feet away!" I tensed up glanced around the crowd, but I failed to see a black blob of any sorts. Maybe Sophie was seeing things in her old age.

"He's gone.." Sophie relaxed and looked around for a way out.

"I don't understand why no else seem to notice him" Sophie said in confusion. It really seemed as though she feared for herself in that moment. Maybe she wasn't just seeing things

"Look! There they are!" Someone shouted. Suddenly a large 'boom' ripped through the air, followed by a huge splash. I bent down and covered my ears as more soon followed. Were they bombs of some sorts"

"That plane! That's what's dropped the bombs!" A fellow person from the crowd answered. I stood up and uncovered my ears, only to hear a strong wind run through the air. I looked up and saw a huge metallic ship with what looked like fins keeping it afloat. The ship pumped out thousand of sheets of parchment paper, that rained down on the city.

"Look up there Sophie, it's the enemy airship!" Markl pointed. Sophie simply started to run as fast as her old legs could carry her. She simply had enough.

"Sophie! Wait up!" I yelled as I and Markl ran for her. We bumped into countless people who wanted to see the wreckage, or get a flyer from the flying ship.

"Ignore the flyers they're enemy propaganda!" A man shouted from the crowd. Nonetheless, I grabbed a flyer and ran inside with Markl. He shut the door and turned the knob, changing the color above. Sophie was practically on her knees heaving and trying to catch her breath.

"Sophie, are you ok?" I asked as I helped her in a chair.

"What happened?!" Artemis shouted.

"I'll tell you later.." I replied. I might not tell him, it seemed too early now. We don't need all of us to worry about a potential war. Sighing, I brought the wrinkled flyer to my view. It was basically a death sentence, wrapped up in a terrifying threat. It basically stated give up the kingdom now or have it blown to bits. Before anyone could read it, I crumpled the paper in my hand and threw it back outside, to all the chaos.

"I just need a glass of water" She panted.

"I'll get it" Markl said as he ran to the sink.

Suddenly a gut wrenching scream went through the air.


	10. Chapter 10

Wow, I updating a lot faster than I thought I would, so that's nice. We're about halfway through our little journey with Elle and Artemis, so yay! I really want to thank **Mizuna Kurenagi** for your incredibly nice review! It really inspired me to work even harder on this story, and made me think, maybe, just maybe(no promises...) a sequel is in store. I've been tooling around with ideas but it just all depends on how many people like and read this story, and if I have time, since I got another story I'm working on too. Hopefully we can make that goal for another story! Anyways, enjoy

\- X-Xepher-X

* * *

I jumped up as I saw Howl screaming his head off as he crashed into walls, until he ran down the stairs in nothing but a bath towel.

"Sophie y-you sabotaged me! Look! Look at what you done to my hair! Look!" He ran up and literally shoved his head into Sophie's face like a child would do. My jaw opened in awe. This was extremely out of character for the calm and collected Howl. This was the first time I saw some kind of emotion in him. It was like he had to clue of how to use his emotions

"What a pretty color" Sophie grinned. It was a bright orange color that stuck out everywhere from his head, like a bright flower. It looked like someone dumped the sunset on his head.

"It's hideous! You completely ruined my magic potions in the bathroom!" Howl shouted.

I gasped. I thought they were simply random glass bottles placed randomly on the shelf. I was the one who ruined his hair. I was frightened to even say anything, fearing it may just ruin his already unstable mood.

"What..?" Sophie said confused, but quickly shook her head "Howl, nothing's ruined"

"Wrong, wrong! I specifically ordered you not to get carried away!" Howl sighed and slumped into a chair, tightly grabbing his hair. He blankly stared at the wooden floor below, erasing any emotions from his expression. Suddenly, as though it was a plant, his orange, colorful hair wilted and morphed into a dark raven shade, like my own hair.

"You should look at it now, this shade is even better" Sophie said calmly, with a small smile.

"I give up.." Howl muttered "I see no point in living, if I can't be beautiful…" The room suddenly went dark, and morphed around like it was an illusion. Shadows of all shaped and sized morphed on the side of the wall and crawled all over. My widened eyes glanced at all the darkness. I had no clue if I should have been frightened or not, but I wasn't going to take chances.

"Howl, cut it out..." Calcifer said in a worried tone "Howl, no stop it! Howl!"

"What in bloody hell is he doing…" Artemis asked with a hint of fear in his voice.

"He's calling the spirits of darkness. I saw him do this once before when a girl dumped him" Markl said in a calm voice. I calmed down and rolled my eyes. I wanted to grab Howl and shake some reason into him. He's acting like a child who can't get what he wants. In this case, his perfect hair.

"Now Howl, you're alright" Sophie said with wavering calmness in her voice "We'll just dye your hair back again, ok?" She gently placed her hand on his shoulder, but quickly recoiled back, bringing along a thick slimy substance in her hand. Howl was coated in whatever this slime was. And dripped down from like a wax on a candle.

"Fine!" Sophie snapped, "So you've think you got it bad! I've never once been beautiful in my entire life!" She ran to the wooden door as quickly as she could, as though she has to escape this horrific place as quick as she could. Her bony fingers clenched into the beaten doorknob, causing her thick veins to pop out further from her hand. "I've had enough of this place!" She slammed the door open and hobbled out into the rain

.

"Sophie, wait!" I shouted and ran after her. When I quickly opened the door, I saw her near the lake drenched in rain. As I ran through the thick mud, I heard the faint sound of weeping through the heavy rain. By the time I ran to her, she had full on tears as I was absolutely soaked in rain too. I sighed, took off my coat and held it over our heads, to shield us from the rain.

I could see her emotion, her pain, because deep down inside I felt the same too. I suppose people like us simply feel like without a pretty face, we can't have the happy ending we always dreamed of. Then again, this is the real world, not some magical fairy tail where a handsome, charming prince rescues us from our own demise. That is the reason why I simply lock up those feeling in a box in the back of my mind, along with the thoughts of the outcome of my father. But at least we're never alone.

"I can understand you" I softly grinned "We may be plain janes, but we have something better than beauty. We have big hearts"

Sophie wiped tears from her eyes and looked at me. She had a small smile on her face, but that was enough for me to give her a tight, soggy hug in the rain. Like some strange force saw our unhappiness, the rain above us ceased. We both lifted our rain soaked heads see Turnip head, with a beats umbrella in his deflated hand. Sophie and I responded with a smile as gratitude, but when my eyes drew to Sophie, I saw a spark in her eyes that said something more than a simple thank you. Almost like love.

Sophie, Elle, get back inside, we need your help. Howl's in trouble!" Markl shouted from the door. We both looked at each other ran inside; I ran, Sophie simply hobbled in to see Howl drenched in the green goo. His limp body leaned against the fireplace, as the thick green gunk oozed in every little craves it could seep into. Calcifer and Artemis were holding up logs in panic as the goo ran towards Calcifer and his fiery self.

"Howl, cut it out, cut it out!" Calcifer shouted. "I'm gonna drown, I'm drowning here! Sophie, Elle, help him please. Someone do something!"

I rolled my eyes and brought up my soggy sleeves. I had a feeling that this was not as serious as I thought it to be. He will live.

"Is he dead?" Markl asked, with a hint of fear in his voice

"No he's fine, he's just throwing a tantrum. Come on, give me a hand" I responded.

"Ok…" Markl said with uncertainty. Since Howl wasn't going to bother to stand up and help himself, Markl and I pushed his chair to the stairwell, leaving a trail of goo behind. I brought Howls arm onto my shoulder and took a step on the stairwell. Surprisingly, he wasn't very heavy, but it felt like I was carrying a melting bag of ice on my shoulder. His goo seeped all over my clothes, and soaked through everything, even through my boot. I sighed, knowing that it would take a few washes just to get the gunk off. At least it didn't have a foul odor.

"Get the hot water running!" I yelled to Sophie

"Right!" She yelled back. The sound of pipes whistling the came to life seconds later.

"Come on Howl, you can still walk. It's just hair" I muttered in his ear. I heard the sound of a slosh then hit the stairwell. I reluctantly looked back to see Howl's gooey towel on the stairs. That meant...he was stark naked….

"Um Artemis…." I said in a nervousness, refusing to look down the staircase again"Can you get that…"

He sighed and replied "Why must I do these things! Can't you get Markl or-" He picked up the towel but did the mistake of looking up. His small beady eyes widened in terror at the sight.

"Oh dear god!" He shrieked in one of the highest tones I have ever heard him utter. I swear if their was a glass bottle around, he would have shattered it.

After dragging Howl through the hallway, we eventually plopped him in the hot bath.

"Get him cleaned up, Markl!" Sophie shouted from the hallway.

"I will!" Markl shouted back. Sophie sighed when she saw the mess Howl made.

"Now I have to mop again…" She muttered. I grinned and tiptoed my way downstairs to grab her a bucket and a mop.

"How's Howl?" Calcifer asked, surrounded by a little puddle of goo.

"We're in the process of cleaning him" I replied "What is that stuff anyways?" I pointed to the goo, but in response I got what looked like a shrug.

"Can you clean this though? I kinda almost got killed by it" Calcifer muttered.

|/\/\/\|

After what seemed like days, Markl cleaned and dressed Howl and attempted to drag in in his bedroom. When he got to his door however, he has to put Howl on the floor like a rag just to open it. I slung Howl over my shoulder and Markl opened the door. The first sight that hit me as the ridiculous amount of trinkets and knick-knacks that littered the room. Some moved, some made noise, and some simply stood there, as though it was simply meant to look pretty. Markl and I eventually dragged him into bed and pulled a blanket over him.

"Thank you Markl. I'll take it from here" I thanked Markl. He nodded and ran outside the door. I quietly shut the door and stood over Howl. He looked in peace as he laid in his bed, like a doll.

"Howl, Do you want anything?" I asked. Surprisingly, he softly shook his head in response. I shrugged my shoulder and headed for the door.

"Ellegard…..wait" He whispered. I again shut the door and stood over him. I then thought he simply wanted company, so I sat on the bed next to him. Suddenly a wind chime from above his bed rung to life and swirled around as though it was being pulled by a strong wind current. In this, Howl's eyes widened. I only saw one emotion, complete fear.

"The witch of the waste is trying to find my castle" Howl replied softly

"I suppose" I replied "I saw her henchmen at the harbor"

Howl sighed, with a look of hopelessness that covered his face "I'm such a big coward, all I do is hide. All of this magic is just to keep everybody away" His voice almost became whisper "I can't stand how scared I am"

"Cowardliness is not such a bad attribute. It helps you keep out of trouble" I replied. I knew from experience, that I would rather be a coward than a dead man, or worse, a slave.

"Then what will happen if this trouble comes to you?" He asked softly. I couldn't tell if he knew the answer, or if he needed one. His question brought me to a flashback from long ago, when I lost my house. My shop. Everything I loved, from my favorite book, to a picture of my father and mother, still laid in there. By know, those soldiers probably gutted and burned everything to the ground. I suppose being gutless has it's a price of it's own. I only replied Howl with a glance to his eye.

"Howl, why is the Witch of the Waste trying to hunt you down?" I asked and changed the subject.

"She was once quite beautiful, so I decided to pursue her. Then I realized she wasn't, so I ran away, like usual" He spat. He seemed angry with himself with his fears.

"What made her...un-beautiful?" I questioned. She wasn't the prettiest women I have ever seen, to put things in perspective. She also wasn't the kindest person ever, but that wouldn't be reason enough to leave her. I suppose if she took someone's life.

"Her heart" he whispered. I assume her heart wasn't all that kind, and pretty to be with. But what happened to it?

"I can't run much longer though" Howl sighed "I Have to report to the palace as both Pendragon and Jenkins"

"How many aliases do you even have?" I asked, going back to the first day I arrived to the castle.

"As many as I need to keep my freedom"

"Freedom, huh?" I chuckled falsely. How ironic. The thing that's keeping him from moving on from the kingdom is the thing that provides him freedom.

"I know this may sound naive, but could you not refuse the King's invitation? I did" I pointed out. With my last sentence, I regretted it. I did refuse the invitation, and look where it has got me now.

"See that?" His finger rose to a sheet of paper held by a small knife on the wall "I must report to the palace whenever summoned"

"That's funny.." I whispered "My father could come and go as he pleased. Most of the time he simply didn't bother to reply to an invitation" I thought out loud. I didn't expect Howl to reply.

"He must have been powerful" Howl replied, causing me to blink in surprise. My eyes drew to his, not expecting his thought.

"Indeed" I leaned into him a little "He had quite a reputation. Many said he was the best in Ingary. I'm sure you have heard of him, Jareth Blackwood?"

"Of course"

"He had close ties to the kingdom and to other powerful wizards. He used to mentor young and aspiring wizards at the kingdom" I smiled as I thought of old memories of me and my father. When he held my small hand and we walked through Market Chipping. When we went to the river and soaked our feet in the cool water. When we had our last meal together. I straightened my back and waited for tears, but they refused to come. It felt like I couldn't cry anymore. All my sadness seemed to be replaced with anger and hate.

I sighed "You know Howl, maybe it wouldn't be so bad if you saw the king"

"What…?" He lifted up from the bed a little and looked at me as though I lost my marbles.

"Shouldn't you be able to speak your mind? You should just refuse to take part in this pointless war. Isn't that what you want?" He sighed and slumped back into his bed.

"You obviously don't know what these people are like"

"I only came to the palace once…" I muttered "I mean, shouldn't the kingdom care about all its citizens?"

"I got it!" Howl suddenly jumped up from his bed, sending his long raven locks flying everywhere. His sudden spark shocked me and made me jump from his bed back onto my feet.

"Why don't you and Sophie go to the palace for me? Just say that she's Pendragon's mother, and-and your her assistant, and her son is such a cowardly wizard, he's too afraid to show his face. Maybe then Madam Suliman will finally give up on me!" He said with a hopeful look on his face.

"Madam Suliman?" I asked. I vaguely remember her when I was a child. Wasn't she the head for the Royal Sorcery Academy?

Next thing I knew, I told Sophie the plan and were were about to leave to the palace. Howl told me to wear a dress, because it seemed more like a servant would wear. And so I wore a black lacy dress with a small apron at the front. My short hair was tied in a bun and covered by a hair net as well

"You look quite nice" Artemis said as he crawled up my shoulder. I glared at him and ran my fingers over the black cloth. I never liked to wear dresses. I never thought I looked beautiful in a dress in any kind. I simply use the excuse that they feel strange on me. And they do.

"I look like a cream puff…" I mumbled. I then heard the clicking of steps on the stairwell. I saw Sophie wear a dark blue dress with a small straw hat. The look suited her well, for her age. It was strange though, I could swear she looked 30 years younger. I remember more wrinkles and liver spots around her face, but now she had no liver spots and only a few wrinkles to add age.

I could only shrug, and think it was the dress she wore. From the dining table, I took off a hair net and hair tie Howl also told me to wear and shook my hair freely, causing it to fly everywhere around my head.

"You're doing that? After I the magic I used to make your dress look pretty?" Howl said as he stepped down from the stairwell. All he had on was a thick brown blanket with thin slippers at his feet. I only glared at him as I tightened my white frilly apron.

"Dresses were never my forte" I said in a proper voice, sticking my nose up in the air for an added pompous effect. But that soon washed away, and replaced with a warm smile.

"Take care of him Markl…" Sophie said as she went down the stairs to the door. He nodded and watched her as she passed by.

"Good luck!" Calcifer shouted.

"Have a safe trip!" Artemis shouted beside Calcifer. I turned around and grinned at the two as thanks. As I made my way down the stairs to the door, I felt something brush my skin. Suddenly Howl swooped in and slipped a ring on my left hand. It was a gray metallic color with a red gem that sat in the middle.

"This charm will guarantee your safe return" Howl whispered in my ear.

"What about-" I was about to respond.

"Don't worry, I'll follow behind you in disguise" His soft smile calmed me down, and made me feel as though I had nothing to worry about. It reassured me that everything will be alright.

"Now, off you go!" He opened the door and shoved Sophie and me out to the busy streets of Kingsbury.

Why do I feel like this is not going to work?" Sophie muttered.

I hope it did. I pray to god it did work, for all of our sakes.


	11. Chapter 11

We started our trek to the place. I walked along, with Sophie's arm in the crook of my own arm. From what Howl told me, the palace was ways away from his shop. I glanced around the tall stretching buildings intricately decorated. I was positive that at one of these buildings could easily house hundreds of people.

"I wonder what Howl disgusted himself as…" I thought out loud as I scanned around the streets. He could be anything or anyone around here.

"Surely not a crow" Sophie muttered, as a murder of crows flew close overhead. We made our way to the plaza to see a huge golden fountain in the middle surrounded with people either selling goods or putting on some sort of show. It was a wonder what ridiculous things the kingdom spent their money on rather than helping the people in the smaller cities. The fountain was nearly as big as one of the houses in Porthaven.

"Can't be a pigeon, he too flamboyant for that" Sophie said as she pointed to a few pigeons on top of the fountain. Suddenly, I heard the soft buzzing of a machine, then a swoop. A rush of wind almost knocked Sophie back, but luckily I held tight enough on to her dress. I glanced above to see a small plane that looked like a bullet with a lady and soldier on top. Their laughed traveled and echoed around until they were finally out of view.

"What about that?" I asked with a smirk.

"That could be him…" Sophie muttered. I giggled a little, knowing that was entirely true.

What seemed like hours, it's felt like we weren't anywhere near the castle. I was sure Sophie's old and tired feet were aching, but she refused to rest. It was like she was on a journey, like she needed to complete this. She was a strong and stubborn lady...

"Look how far we still have to go.." I muttered as I turned to Sophie. But I only saw her straw like grey hair, her head was turned to behind, her eyes concentrated. I also turned my head around to see a stumpy little dog with long fur. It hiccuped as though it attempted to bark like a normal dog.

"Howl?" Sophie said with curiosity.

"I don't think that's him…" I muttered. I'm sure Howl would find someone more respectful than an old dog. Yet, Sophie believed that was him, so I suppose I should to.

"You disguised yourself as an old dog?" She spat "You couldn't think of something more useful?"

"It's better than nothing, I suppose" I sighed. In return, I earned a soft glare from Sophie.

"You know how hard it is to do things when you're old?" Sophie complained. I then heard the clicking of boot against the stone. It sounded a little too familiar for my taste. I looked past Sophie to see two blob men dressed up as soldiers, that held a huge box with a window at the side. I saw chunky red nails swipe to curtain aside to reveal the Witch of the Waste and her portly self.

"Look who's here, the two tacky little girls" She purred. I rolled my eyes and looked straight ahead. It was that foul woman again.

"The witch of the waste!" Sophie cried. I suddenly turned to her in shock. She knew the witch of the waste?

"Thank you for handing my scorching love note to Howl" She said with a mocking tone. I shot her an equally scorching glance, and looked straight ahead once more. She didn't deserve eye contact, not after what she did. In fact, she deserved far worse.

"How's he doing, by the way?"

"He acting like a big baby, and he's working me to the bone as his cleaning lady" Sophie spat.

"How delightful!" The witch laughed "So tell me, what business do you have here at the palace?"

"Job hunting. I'm sick of working for Howl. And what about yourself?"

"I received a royal invitation. That idiot Suliman finally realized how much she needs for powers" The witch said in her pompous voice. It sickened me of how highly she thought of herself. I had enough of her.

"If you're so great, why don't you break the spell you put on me?" I spat, narrowing my eyes.

"I'm sorry dear, my talent lies in casting spells, not breaking them" She chuckled and closed the curtain. With the sound of a tap, the blob men carried her faster to the palace gates.

"Now just wait a minute! You get back here right now!" I yelled, then glanced at Sophie "If I didn't have you to worry about…" Trailing off, I immediately thought of a few spells I could have used on her. Nothing lethal, but it would have got the job done.

"Nothing's stopping you" She said with a grin. As we went through the golden gates, in front I noticed the blob men slowed down. It was like with every step they took, they were melting like a candle. Suddenly they collapsed and melted into a black oozey puddle, causing the large cart they held to collapse to the ground.

"What on earth is wrong with you two?!" The Witch of the Waste snapped, from her cart.

"Sorry Mam, vehicles are prohibited beyond this point, you must continue on foot" A man commanded from the foot of the stairs. I could practically hear the woman's groaning from her cart. A few minutes later, she popped out and waddled to the first step.

"Come Howl, we can do this, just act natural" Sophie said as we climbed the first stair. From behind, I heard the unmistakeable sound of hiccuping. I turned to see the dog, Howl attempting to climb the first stair. His little legs could barely hop over the first step. I sighed and let go of Sophie, and stepped down towards him.

"I'll get him..." I muttered. I picked him up and slung him over my shoulder. As I climbed the steps again, I found the dog felt a little heavier.

"Why are you so heavy?" I groaned. From behind I heard slow, heavy steps.

"Wait...help..I can't make it" The Witch panted. I turned around to see her coated in sweat. Her rolls of fat hung around her like she was hiding bags of potatoes around her neck. She looked absolutely terrible within a matter of minutes.

"What did you say?" I turned around "You suddenly remembered how to break the spell you put on me?" I asked.

"I told you….I don't know how!" She shouted as she dragged herself up another step.

"Then start studying!" I shouted as I started to climb stairs again. I made my way finally to Sophie, and was more than halfway up.

"I don't get it...where does she get all that energy?" I heard her whine from below.

"I have to rest a bit" Sophie huffed, as I heard soft panting "Why don't you give up? You're killing yourself!"

"I've waited...for 50 years now, to be invited here! Ever since Suliman banished me to live on the Wastes!" The witch shouted as I set down the dog at the top of the steps.

"Well, good luck then. Too bad I'm not younger, or I'd lend you a hand" Sophie shouted. I ran down to her and grabbed her by the crook of her arm to help her up the stairs.

"You cold hearted old hag!" The witch bitterly yelled "Next time, I'll turn you senile too!"

"Almost there.." Sophie whispered. At the last step at let go of her and she stood high above at the step.

"Honored guest, please follow me" A tall man said next to the tall doors.

"You should go help her get up these stairs" Sophie commanded, pointing to the sweat filled witch

"I'm strictly forbidden to offer such assistance" He responded.

"Why, that's rude, the king himself invited her.." Sophie muttered. The witch had a few more steps to go, but it looked like she would collapse in a puddle of sweat before she would make it.

"Come on! Let's go! Don't give up now!" Sophie yelled, even waving her fist in the air "Are you a witch or aren't you?"

"Just shut up.." The witch spat as she climbed the last stair. She looked like an absolute mess. Her make-up was running off, her fat was shucking up, and she gained wrinkled around her face. It's like she gained 50 years in the matter of minutes.

As we walked through the palace's long hallway, Sophie decided to hand the Witch her cane. I was surprised the cane didn't snap like a twig under her enormous weight. She leaned on into it, crooning her neck and made her seem short and stout.

"What happened? You look so much older" Sophie said in surprise.

"Pull yourself together, isn't this what you've been waiting for?" I mocked the Witch. She was so drained, she didn't even bother to have a comeback whatsoever.

"Mrs. Pendragon and the witch of the waste!" A man shouted

"You names Pendragon? Why does that name sound so familiar?" The witch thought.

Uh, because that was the name of my tacky hat shop…." Sophie lied.

"Is that what it was…" She whispered. We entered a large room with paintings, and a large chair in the middle.

"Wait in here, please" A man said as she shut the door.

"A chair! It's mine!" The witch immediately yelled as she ran as fast as her chunky legs could carry her. When she got to the chair, she slumped in, weighing down its legs. As I was about to sigh, I noticed Sophie run off with that dog. I followed behind, and caught up. Suddenly the walls of the palace opened to reveal a small blonde boy in a small room.

"This way please ladies" He said as he waved his hand down the hall. We followed him until we entered a fairly large room with glass walls it was filled with plants of all sorts, and also filled the room with its clean scent. The boy led us to the middle of the room, to an older woman in an elegant gown. She had her hair tied up under a hat, and held a long, wooden curvy pole. She had a soft smile on her face, but it seemed plastered on, rather than sincere. Madam Suliman, I presumed. I had vague memories of her when I was little.

"So you are Howl's mother, are you?" She asked in a soft voice that resonated throughout the room.

"Yes, I'm Mrs. Pendragon" Sophie responded.

"And you must be?" She asked as she looked straight at me. She gave me a uncertain feeling, as though she had other things in mind.

"M-Mrs. Pendragon's a-assistant" I stuttered. I waited for her to say something, but her attention switched back to Sophie.

"You must be tired. Please, have a seat" She pointed to the seat. Sophie walked over and lifted up her dress to sit down.

"I am madam Suliman, his majesty's head sorceress" Suliman replied.

"That's not your dog, is it?" Sophie asked as she pointed to the dog under a table next to Suliman.

"His name is Heen. He's my errand dog I had him escort you here" She replied with her soft smile. Sophie sighed in embarrassment. I had a feeling...

"I take it Howl won't be joining us?" Suliman said. She almost seemed disappointed in Howl.

"He's such a lazy son, he sent me instead. I'm afraid the king would find him completely useless" Sophie replied.

Suliman sighed. "I'm very sorry to hear that. Howl was the last apprentice I ever took on. I've never seen such a gifted student. I was thrilled to have finally found someone talented enough to replace me" Her eyes drew to me, causing me to tense up and stand up straighter. It was like she knew exactly who I was.

"Mrs. Pendragon, if you don't mind. I would like to speak to your...assistant" She emphasized on the assistant part.

"Of course" Sophie said in a confused tone. She stood up and walked right next to me.

"Why would she want you?" She whispered in my ear.

"I don't know, but I don't have a good feeling.." I whispered back, then drew my eyes to hers "Leave, now. Go back home" I commanded. She softly nodded and left the room. I walked up and stood just above the chair.

"It's so nice to see you again, Ellegard" She said, as she leaned her head into the palm of her hand.

"As well" I replied in uncertainty. I bowed and sat in the chair.

"How long has it been?" She purred. "10 years?"

"Yes" I responded and nodded.

"I remember you when you just went above my waist" She said, earning a nod from me. It seemed like she was stalling. What did she want?

"I am surprised you recognized me" I said.

"It's hard to forget the daughter of one of the best sorcerers" Her smile lifted a little. "How is Jareth, by the way?"

"My father's well. He is still working at the shop" I lied.

"Oh really?" She chuckled "The last I remembered, his house was confiscated by the kingdom" Her soft smile seemed like a smile of contempt.

"The kingdom reported of a young woman and a small red dragon. The woman was shot through the heart, however ceased to die" She smiled at me as though she had me cornered. My hand clenched into a fist in anger. I wanted to punch that woman in her pompous little face.

"Bad things always happen when you get entrapped with a demon. Take Howl for heart was stolen by a demon. He never returned to complete his apprenticeship. And from that day forward, he has been using magic for entirely selfish reasons"

"If his heart was stolen, then how can you blame him for his actions?" I asked. Suliman only sighed, erasing the smile from her face.

"That boy is extremely dangerous. His powers are far too great for one without a heart. If he stayed selfish, I'm afraid he'll end up like the witch of the waste. Send her in" I heard the squeaking of wheels, and turned around. I gasped. The witch of the waste was simply a pile of wrinkled skin that breathed slowly.

"What in bloody hell happened to you?!" I shouted.

"I just retired her to the age she actually is. All her powers are gone now. Once she was a magnificent sorcerer with so much promise. But then she fell prey to a demon of greed, who slowly consumed her body and soul. And so will happen to you" Madam Suliman replied.

"What do you mean…" I said in uncertainty.

"You played with that little demon of yours" she spat "And so, your like her now. Your like Howl"

"You have lost your heart to a demon"

I chuckled, and laughed, not because it was funny, but because I don't know what else to do. My laughed then became quick and sharp breathing. My chest rose up and down quicker than I could control it.

I was like Howl. Heartless Howl spinned through my mind. I lost my heart. I was heartless. Artemis held my heart. What do I do? What do I do? Heartless Elle. Heartless Elle. My body would soon be consumed, then my soul. I would lose my humanity. I would lose everything I have known. I would destroy everyone and everything I loved. I would forget everyone I knew. I would forget my father, my dear, sweet father.

I waited for the tears to come. I wished the tears would come. I just wanted to cry, but my body wouldn't allow it. All it wanted was hate. It wanted to tear off the head of that despicable woman. It wanted to destroy everything she had ever known, and kill off soul. I stood up and clenched my fist, to hold in my madness.

"Our kingdom can no longer afford to turn a blind eye to these disreputable witches and wizards. Is howl reports to me and vows to use his magic to serve the kingdom, I will show him how to break free of his demon. Is not, I'll strip him of all his powers. Just like I will to you" She smiled once more.

"That is enough!" I suddenly yelled "Now I understand why Howl was so concerned about coming to see you! Howl would never be so heartless, nor would I! He may be selfish and cowardly, and sometimes he hard to understand, but his intentions are good! He just wants to be free. Howl won't come here, he doesn't need you help! We can fix his problem with our demons on our own. I'm certain of it!"

She simply smiled back "Now I understand," she chuckled dryly "you're in love with Howl"

I didn't know how to react. Maybe she was right. I haven't been able to get Howl out of my head since I met him. It was like some strange force had me fall in love with him. I suppose I know why now.

I replied with a sharp sigh "I suppose you're right. A heartless wizard who loves another heartless wizard"

"It's a shame though, that Jarth refused to teach you magic. You would have been my last apprentice" Suliman said "If he did, I wouldn't have to strip you of what little powers you possess"

That smile still rubbed me the wrong way. My other hand started to clench into a fist, and I bit my lip.

"You were full of potential, like the rest of them, but now you make a simply pathetic excuse for a wizard" Her voice went sharp "It's a pity Jareth is not here to save his little girl"

"SILENCE!" A voice screamed out. It simply slipped out of me, as though my mouth had a mind of its own "Where is my father!? I know you took him! What did you do to him! Is he you little slave now?" I spat out.

"Ell-"

"TELL ME NOW!" I screamed out. All madam Suliman did however, was smile.

"It's appears your spell is taking over you now as we speak" She purred, and looked at my right hand. I hesitantly looked down to see my fingers were replaced by red, shiny claws. I ripped up my sleeve to see my shaking arm. It was littered with red shiny scales, as my arm turned slightly black.

As I was about to dive in to her in anger, I stopped. Why was she still smiling? I realized that she wanted this anger. It would be easier to steal my magic with my boiling anger. I would simply run to her, and in a flash, my powers would disappear.

I sighed, and attempted to turn my arm back to normal. I groaned as a I felt a sharp pain emit through my arm. The scales and claws dug back into my skin, until my arm was pale and normal.

"Too bad Howl is not here to see this little transformation.." Suliman purred

"Howl! Did you say Howls coming?" The witch suddenly shouted "I want his heart, his heart belongs to me!" She clawed at my dress, and tore it.

"Stop that!" I yelled as I tried to pry her off "Just calm down, Howl is not coming here, ok?"

"Oh, I think he will. I know know his weakness, Mrs. Pendragon's 'assistant'" Suliman chuckled. From outside the room I saw one of the bullet planes on the ground, and a tall gentleman who stepped of of it. As he entered the room, I got a closer look at him. He was a soldier alright, with red hair and a big, bushy mustache. His presence relieved me, even if I had no idea who he was. He seemed familiar, though.

"Your majesty" Suliman greeted.

"As you were" He replied in a deep voice and bowed to her "So then, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, thank you"

"Thought I'd drop by, rather than sit through a dull war meeting"

"What an honor" Suliman said with that soft smile plastered again on her face.

"Who is your guest?" He asked as he looked at me.

"This is Howl's mother's….assistant" She replied. As he got closer, he seemed even more familiar to me, even though I never saw him a day in my life. It was like he was in disguise as someone else.

"Ah. Thanks for coming," He bowed "but I've decided not to use magic to win this war. We have used Madan Sulliman's magic to shield our palace from the enemy's bombs, but the bombs fall on civilian homes instead. That's the problem with magic. Right Suliman?"

"You're so eloquent today, your majesty" Suliman said in a surprised tone

"Suliman! I've got a new battle plan! This time, we're gonna beat them to a pulp!" Another man entered waving around a map. He looked identical of this man who stood by me too. I glanced back to both quickly in surprise. Who was the real?

The other man stopped in front of his double and chuckled "Suliman, that's the best double you've made of me yet! Keep up the good work!"

"Your majesty" She said as the other man left the room. I then realized who this other standing next to me was.

"Get my general assembled!" The real man yelled as he left the room

"Sir!" A voice shouted.

"So nice to see you again, Howl" Suliman purred. In a flash, Howl transformed into his normal form and bowed for Suliman, in soldier clothes.

"You're looking well, madam Suliman" Howl greeted softly.

"Rather a weak disguise, didn't I teach you better?" Suliman chuckled.

"I'm not trying to outwit you, I kept my oath" He walked over to me and held me close to his chest "Now my "assistant" and I will go"

"I'm afraid not" Her smile suddenly turned sinister. She lifted up her pole and brought it back down to the ground. A wave of water filled the room and consumed us. I felt the witch desperately hang onto my dress as she floated along with the water. The water died down, but was replaced by a sky. I realized we were floating up high above earth

"Now whatever you do, don't look down" He whispered. I felt the witch dragging down my dress. Her pudgy fingers tried to hang and grab onto my dress so she wouldn't plummet it to earth. Lights of red and blue colors fell down and started to surround us. It created a strong wind current, in which the witch only dug her fingers into my dress ever more.

"It's time to show her what you really are Howl" Her voice echoed throughout this land. I felt Howl grab on to me even tighter on my shoulder. Suddenly the falling starts started to circle around us, and formed into shadows. The shadows held hands and formed a circle around us. They reflected off the land, as though we stood on the ground. Then Howl started to groan.

His hand blew out of the glove to reveal sharp black claws. His face grew black feathers that swallowed his face. Feathers grew on his entire body, that broke free of the clothes he was in. His teeth grew and became sharp as knifes. His groans grew into deep screams, as though he was in deep pain. I was sure he was. I wasn't frightened of him at all, I simply felt sorry for him.I was frightened of that despicable lady. It was like she enjoyed seeing him being consumed by this demon that possessed him. More than ever, I wanted to break him of his spell. I held on tighter to him, because he was the only one I ever felt safe with, demonized or not.

Suddenly Suliman dissolved back into view. She had that sinister smile on her, as she held up her wooden staff up high over her head. My eyes widened in fear. I didn't know what she wanted to do, but I wasn't going to find out what.

"Stop, now, Howl it's a trap!" I yelled as I tried to push him or move him, yet he refused to move. Then the staff left the woman's hand. Suddenly we were lifted up. His large black wings took us up high in the sky. I looked below to see that shadow people followed close behind. A they were about to grab us, we suddenly crashed through the roof. We entered stark daylight and the normal kingdom. We fell down gracefully as Howl's feathers disappeared and fell off right behind him. We all softly landed on a bullet plane in one piece.

"Hold on!" Howl shouted as the engine roared to life and we took off.

* * *

PLOT TWIST!

You didn't except that with Elle, didn't you!(You probably did with all the hints and stuff...) This is probably my favorite chapter to write so far, it's kinda dark and kinda dramatic, and reveals the secret Elle basically had no idea about. I wished in the movie they made this scene longer, cause it could have went pretty far plot wise. So now that she knows, what will she do?

Please review!

\- X-Xepher-X


	12. Chapter 12

"Ellegard, sit up here!" He shouted as he stood up next to a metal chair. I carefully walked over and sat myself in the chair. Howl's fingers gingerly maneuvered the wooden wheel and straightened the bullet plane out.

"Did you had to bring those two with you?" He said with his soft smile. I turned my head to see the Witch of the Waste plastered in the metal chair behind. Then the dog emerged from her coat, and hiccuped. Oh god...

"Nice doggie" The witch muttered, as he had a slight smile on her face. She had some form of company, I suppose.

"I can't believe you work for Suliman," I spat to Heen. I peered over the edge of the plane to see the palace farbelow. The people seemed like ants now "I suppose it's too late to toss him now…"

"Ellegard, take the wheel" Howl commanded.

"What?!" I shouted. What was he thinking? "Have you gone mad?! I can't fly this!"

"They're gaining on us" He replied. I turned around to see a dozen or so more crafts trailing behind. I even saw a few rifles on a few planes.

"I'll distract them, then you can fly this thing back to my castle in the Wastes" He said as he turned the plane a little

"How?! I don't have a clue of where I'm going!" I said, flabbergasted. How did he expect me to do it myself? Heen and the witch wouldn't be much of help.

"Hey, don't worry. The ring that I gave you will guide you back home. All you have to do is summon Calcifer with your heart" He pointed to the silver ring with the red jewel in the middle on my finger.

"Summon him with my heart?" I repeated "About that…" As I was going to bring up my little heartless deal, but the small ring glowed to life. It had a thin red light that pointed straight ahead of us.

"It's glowing!" I said in surprise.

"Just keep following that light, and you should be there before dark"

"Al-alright…" I replied in uncertainty. Why did I feel like this wouldn't end well?

"Why did you even make me and Sophie come here if you were coming yourself?" I asked forcefully, looking right at him.

"Knowing you'd be there gave the courage to show up. That woman terrifies me. I can't face her on my own" he leaned down and looked into my eyes with his smile "You saved me, Ellegard. I was in big trouble back there"

I could help but bring a small smile to my face, but then he let go of the wheel.

"Don't let go!" I shouted as my hand squeezed on to the wheel. The plane titled in every direction. We headed straight for a bell tower. I quickly turned the wheel, however we hit the bell tower nose first. The plane spun out of control, until I used all my strength to straighten it out.

"Wow, your good!" He laughed. I knew he wasn't being sarcastic unfortunately.

"Are you even looking?!" I shouted. I turned around to see the other planes a dazed and confused as I was.

"We have a good lead on them now. I can give you 5 minutes of invisibly, so use it wisely" he straightened back and and waved his right hand to the right. We split into two, with Howl on the other plane.

"Howl! Not now!" I yelled as the plane shook a little.

"Good luck!" He waved and smiled, diving in the other direction. I sighed and looked straight ahead. I hoped I would make it out alive in one piece...

|/\/\/\|

"Almost there.. I think.." I muttered. I had been flying the bullet plane for what seemed like hours. The sun was just setting below the horizon. My back and hands were in a numb kind of pain, when people sit down for too long. I looked back at the ring, to see that it was glowing as bright as ever. We were getting close. I sighed and looked down, surprised.

"That's my hometown below us!" I shouted in glee. I recognized a few buildings below. I felt my face turn into a smile a little as I thought of old memories of me and my father. In the back I heard yet another hiccup. I turned and around to see the dog snuggled close to the witch.

"Don't pretend to be cute Heen, I still won't trust you...nor you" I glared at both of them. Yet, they went on happily sitting in the chair. A few minutes later, it was complete darkness, but we made it out of market clipping. Out in the distance on a hill, I saw a tall, shiny object. As we flew closer, I made out the details of the castle

"The castle came to meet us!" I said. It's mouth was facing towards us, and shook with its power.

"Elle!" Markl yelled from the balcony.

"Over here!" Sophie yelled with her hands cupped on her face.

"Wait! Sophie! Markl!" I yelled in realization "I can't stop this thing!" My eyes widened as I tried pressing every button on the plane, no to avail. I as I was about to crash onto the castle, the huge mouth opened its jaws and swallowed us whole. We crashed right into a wooden wall, obliterating it. I faintly heard the cries and shouts from Calcifer and Artemis.

"Elle?" I heard Markl ask. I threw aside a wooden plank to escape the confines I was in. I heard yet another hiccup from the dog.

"Nice doggie" the witch said again. I was sure Markl was flat out confused by our new guests. I jumped over a thick plank and found myself sliding down towards Markl.

"Markl?" I said

"I missed you!" He yelled out as he dived in for a hug.

"I missed you too" I hugged him tight as well. I didn't realize he would miss me this much, let alone at all "Is everyone ok?" I asked

"No, you crash landed into my face!" Calcifer cried. I turned to the fireplace to see it was covered the stones and broken planks of wood. A small light emitted between two stones on the fireplace.

"In other words, yes.." Artemis muttered as he tossed the stone off Calcifer. Calcifer emerged tall and bright, but looked rather annoyed.

"Did Sophie make it back home ok?" I asked.

"Yes, just in time I might add" Artemis replied with uncertainty

"What do you mean?"

"Right when Howl left, he made me cut off the portals to Kingsbury and Porthaven" Calcifer Replied. I sighed and sat on the fireplace next to Artemis.

"The kingdom must really want him…" I muttered. I sighed yet again, and put my head in my hands. What made Howl so valuable to the kingdom? It was sad that he was so scared to face his fears, enough to keep him around this castle. I wanted to fix that so badly. I wanted to always see him

joyous and happy.

"Hey, Are you ok?" Artemis asked. Through my fingers I saw his concerned look.

"Yes, I'm fine…" I stood up and did my best smile, but even I could tell it had no trace of happiness in it "Could I speak to Calcifer alone, please?"

"Sure…" Artemis said in uncertainty, and flew above the stairwell.

"Uhh...what do you want?" Calcifer asked. He seemed hesitant, as though I was going to grab Howls heart again. I smiled yet again, but with a sigh

"I saw Howl the other night. In his...other form.." I replied softly

"So? It's doesn't change who he is as a person" Calcifer defended. I thought Calcifer may have thought I was judging Howl simply because of his other form. He's still the same person with the same personality, but I knew not for long.

"It will though. It feels like he doesn't have much time left. Neither do I, I suppose" I chuckled, but it was derived of humor.

"What do you mean?"

"When I was at the palace… Madam Suliman revealed to me I am becoming like Howl. I have lost my heart…." My smile disappeared, and I slumped. I touched my chest, but found no heartbeat at all. I was surprised in myself that I didn't find this about myself much earlier

"Why should you believe her? She just wants your powers" He pointed out. I knew Calcifer was trying to make this situation seem small, but it was bigger than even I could imagine.

"This demonic power of loath that Artemis possessed...has fallen to me now. I can feel hate running through my veins. It's so hard to have any other emotions now. It truly feels like I'm losing everything that makes me...me" my hands shook in fear. I was so scared of this transformation. I didn't need this nor want it.

"Why are you telling me this? Isn't this a thing you want to talk to Artemis about?" Calcifer asked softly. I supposed he was surprised I even told him this. But I was getting to the point

"How would I even bring it up? Besides, you have dealt with this for so long with Howl. There must be someway both of you managed to survive so long without dying" I looked into Calcifer. I begged him to let me know his and Howl's secrets of how they haven't let this demonic power consume them whole.

"Isn't not just something that can be told, you know. You need to go through it and figure it out with Artemis" Calcifer replied. I suppose each case is different.

"I suppose" I said as I stood up "Well, thank you for the advice"

"No problem...I guess…."

I decided to sleep down stairs. I felt so uncertain with everything that had happened in the last few days, I simply wanted company, even if it was with the Witch of the Waste. Sophie slept down on an old mattress me and Markl found in another room. I slept against the fireplace, but found myself thinking. What was going to happen to me? Would I end up like Howl or would it be worse? I sighed and shut my eyes in hope I would get sleep.

The door slowly creaked open, but I didn't bother to open my eyes. The sound of squishing came in front of me, but came in a slow, repeated step.

"Oh, this is bad. You've gone too far Howl..." Calcifer muttered. My eyes widened.

"Howl…" I muttered to myself. I slipped my shoes back on and grabbed a small candle on the table. On the ground, I noticed 3- toed footprints. I couldn't tell if the footprints were a dark ink or blood. I wasn't about to find out. The footprints trailed along to the stairwell. Curious, if looked the up and down the hall. They ended right in front of Howl's door. I sighed, and carefully opened the door in front. Behind was a large tunnel, as though a bomb went off in his room. His trinkets and toys were scattered everywhere, some buried in the dirt of the tunnel, and some simply laid, thrown aside. I swallowed my fear and headed down the tunnel. At the end wer to other tunnels, that divided in either direction. I felt a slight wind current, that blew my hair in my face and blew the flame tip of the candle. I slowly walked towards the current. As I went further in, I heard the soft but raspy sound of breathing. I walked closer, only to gasp. At the end of the tunnel, A pile of what looked like feathers were breathing. They glistened in the light from my flame. This was surely what was left of Howl.

"Howl!" I whispered "Howl? Is that you?"

"Go away…." His deep raspy voice echoed through the tunnel.

"No, I won't. Please' tell me what's happening to you. I want to break your spell" I whispered harshly. I felt the stinging of tears come to my eyes

"Heh" He coughed out "You barely figured out your own spell…"

"I promise I'll do anything for you. I will search for a cure, for the both of us, until the day I die. I can't bear being without you. You don't understand Howl, I love you. I love who and what you are" By this point, tears were flowing out of my eyes like a steady waterfall. I shook with my hopelessness. I wanted him more than I could ever imagine.

"You're too late…" He stood up, and flew away into darkness.

"Howl! Don't leave, please! Howl!" I screamed out, until my throat was raw. Tears fell into my screaming mouth, enough for me to practically drown in.

I suddenly stood up, breathing heavily. I felt droplets of sweat cover my face as my breaths calmed down. Up above, I heard the sound of Howl's bath running. I sighed in relief and leaned back on to the fireplace. Thank goodness he was ok and alive

"Calcifer, is Howl back?" I turned to face him, as he grabbed another log.

"Yeah, and he looks terrible. You better figure out how to break the spell on us, quick. Howl is running out of time, I hope you realize that" He sounded desperate. I guess he finally needed to face the music.

"You mean his body and soul will be taken over, and he'll become a monster. Is that it?" I spat, as I stood up above him.

"I can't tell you the details of the curse lady, you should know that by now, come on" Calcifer responded in an annoyed tone.

"So you know what madam Suliman said?" I came threateningly closer to his fiery self "She said that Howl heart was stolen by a demon. Come on now, tell me and help yourself"

"I'm so sorry, but that would be confidential information" He said. I knew he couldn't tell me exact details, so I would have to do a little dirty work to get what I needed

"Ok then, what if I squeezed his little heart to a pulp?" I threatened, causing him to cower down into the logs

"If you kill me, Howl will die too" He said in a slightly shaky voice. I sighed and sat on the fireplace next to him.

"Of course, I knew that…" I muttered.

I needed to find a way to save Howl, and fast.


	13. Chapter 13

Only 2 more chapters left! That means within a week, this story will be finally completed! I have a rough draft of what the ending is right now, but nothing I could post. Anyways, please review and follow!

\- X-Xepher-X

* * *

Everyone eventually woke up later. I couldn't sleep a wink, with these demonic powers on my mind. I could feel its anger, it's hate run through my veins. I felt...powerful, yet power wasn't going to keep me warm at night. What would happen to me?

As I dressed and pondered over my life, I noticed Sophie walk with urgency down the hall. Curious, I followed her, and saw turnip head beside her, with his gloopy top cap. It was strange, it seemed like Sophie had feeling for this magical scarecrow. I swear the loving glances she shot at it, and the way she fixed him with the uttermost care. I swore I sensed a small bit of...love.

Sophie's sigh broke my out of my thoughts "Hi turnip head..This isn't gonna be easy…"

A few minutes later, we tied a rope to the large plane. Outside, Markl, Artemis, Heen and turnip head were pulling down on the rope. I and Sophie entered inside as we tried to push the huge piece of junk down. It was certainly heavier than I anticipated.

"Kay, ready!" Markl yelled from outside, waving to us.

"All right Calcifer, open it wider!" Sophie commanded. The mouth opened its jaws even wider, exposing its huge rust tongue

"Here we go.." I muttered. I groaned as I pushed the huge plane, but it refused to budge. I could practically hear Artemis's seething words 'Are you even trying?'. Sophie has droplets of sweat on her forehead as she attempted to shove it off the castle.

"I said move!" She yelled. In frustration, she she gave it a hard kick. It roared back to life, and flew sporadically outside. Markl screamed as the plane chased him, until it hit a rock. The plane broke into pieces that scattered along the ground. Even a small bit of fuel leaked from the destroyed plane.

But, but of nowhere, Markl and Artemis started laughing at the incident, and started to chase each other in circles. It brought a small smile to my face. They looked absolutely happy.

"Is I just hang a little curtain here, maybe Howl won't Notice…" I heard Sophie mutter. I smiled and grabbed a huge pot from the pile next to the sink for lunch. I grabbed the basket of potatoes and a few other ingredients and set them next to Calcifer. He immediately cowered in the logs in fear he would be used as my source of heat.

"No, no, no, not this again…" He muttered.

"Come on Calcifer, you cook faster" I pointed out..

"Look, there a nice loaf of bread over there for everyone!" He shouted in defense, pointing his flaming hand at the bread on the pantry.

"That will go nice with the soup. Come on" I leaned into his flaming face "I'll let you eat the leftovers" I raised my brow, hoping he would agree.

He sighed "This soup better be good.."

A few potatoes and vegetables later, we had a steaming big pot of soup. I leaned in and smelled it, bringing old memories to me. I remember when my father used to make this all the time. I haven't made it in a few years.

"Come on in, it's time to eat!" I yelled as I lifted the pot off of Calcifer. The steam from the pot followed and surrounded his body.

"Hey, it's actually doesn't smell half bad…" He muttered. I knew that would be probably be the most I would get out of his as a compliment. I set the table and a few minutes later, everyone was eating.

"Here, want some more?" Sophie asked the Witch. The witch turned, and she stuck the spoon of hot soup in her mouth.

"Don't feed her, that's the Witch of the Waste!" Calcifer shouted.

"Oh, she's alright" Sophie said as she took another spoonful.

"She keeps staring at me, it's freaking me out…" Calcifer muttered.

"At least you weren't nearly beaten to death by someone like her…" Artemis muttered next to Calcifer. I glared at him, but in return he had a lazy smile

"What a pretty fire" The witch said out of the blue. The sound of clicking came running down the stairwell. Howl stepped down and put his hands on his hips. He had that same soft smile that seemed to warm up my soul.

"Howl, hello" Sophie greeted

"Good Morning, everyone" He greeted.

"I'm glad you're home" I replied with a slight smile as well.

"Master Howl, we can keep this dog, can we?" Markl asked excitedly. His eyes opened as though he was trying to be a cute kid who thought being cute could get him something.

"The Witch of the Waste and Suliman's dog at my table?" Howl glanced around "What possessed you to let them in my house Calcifer?"

"I didn't let them in! Elle crash landed her plane into my face!" Calcifer yelled as he rose from the logs. I glared at him, but didn't expect what came next. Howl gave a loud, hearty laugh and looked into my eyes.

"I knew she'd make a great pilot!" He yelled as he walked towards Turnip head. I glanced at Artemis, dumbfounded to his unusually bright mood.

"Looks like we have yet another addition of the family" He leaned into him as though he was examining him "You be got quite a nasty spell on you too huh? Seems everyone in this family's got problems.."

"What a handsome man.." The Witch muttered with a mouthful of soup.

"So, we've got a lot of work to do!" He turned back to us, sending his hair to fly in his face "We're moving!"

"Moving?" Sophie and I questioned.

"That's good. I'm sick of being struck out here in the middle of nowhere" Markl said with a spoon in his hand.

"Madam Suliman's hot on our trail, so we're gonna have to hurry" he walked back to turnip head. "I'm afraid you spell is too strong for this move. You're gonna have to stay behind"

Next thing I knew, I dug out a cart from the storage room, and Howl traced white chalk marks on the ground outside with it.

"There, all done" Howl said as he set the cart aside, then waved his hand in the air "All right Calcifer, line her up!"

I dragged the cart back inside, only to find Howl tracing more marks with actual chalk on the floor.

"There, that should do it" he slipped the sliver of chalk back in his pocket "Sit tight for a second" He strolled over to Calcifer and picked up a small iron shovel from the side. He stuck it under Calcifer and the logs, and yanked it out, only taking Calcifer with him on the shovel.

"Be gentle with me, please…" Calcifer pleaded as Howl stood on the chalk mark.

"On my mark" Howl stuck out his left hand. Suddenly, as though their were a breeze, Calcifer started to shake and whisper away. Suddenly he grew pink and tall. His flames reached out over the entire area, and surrounded Howl. The room became fuzzy, almost dreamlike, their were colorful sparkles that surrounded the walls and room. The room morphed, spreading out its space and adding furniture and rooms. Suddenly Calcifer died back down, as well as the fuzzy quality.

"Moving done, you can get down now" He replied as he popped Calcifer on the fireplace. I slowly jumped back down and looked around the new house. It seemed so familiar….

"This is great master Howl, it's huge!" Markl's voice echoed through the new space as he ran around the house.

"Oh, what a pretty fire.." The witch said again. Calcifer immediately coaxed back into his logs. I ran to the window next to the door to see my hometown. I saw the train that passed by and the green plains outback.

"But this is.." I whispered. This is my home. My actual home. I was finally back, after so many days. When I thought it was completely destroyed, I'm here again. I clenched on to the window sill to keep my emotions in check.

"I added on a bathroom, since our family seems to keep growing" Howl said as he opened and closed a small door under the stairwell.

"Come over here Ellegard, I added another bedroom too" I walked over to see a tall white door next to the stairwell "Take a look" he creaked the door open. I was taken aback. It was my room, MY room, clean and untouched. I slowly walked inside to take it all in. Everything was perfect about it.

"Why, why did you do this...?" I stuttered softly. I wouldn't expect this out of Howl, let alone Artemis.

"So we'd have a room that suited you" Howl replied as he leaned on the doorway with his smile "So, you like it?"

"I-I love it…" I managed to say. I probably had one of the biggest smiles I had on in quite a while. I was in pure joy.

"I got some new clothes too, but you can open them later" He said as he walked out.

"Come on Ellegard, look at this" He shouted. As I ran, he opened the main door. Outside was a small courtyard with vines that hung down. It's was cute.

"Alright a courtyard!" Markl yelled as he and Heen ran to the courtyard.

"That shops ours too" Howl pointed to a stubby stone building across from the house. That was certainly new. Before me and Artemis simply ran our shop from the house. How convenient.

"Heen, come on!" Markl yelled as he ran around. I smiled in his happiness. Howl shut the door and turned the knob, changing the palette to a soft pink

"See that new color on the dial? There's a new portal" He opened the door, to complete and utter brightness. I squinted my eyes to see grass.

"It's a present for you, come and see" Howl invited, as he stuck out his hand. I gingerly grabbed on as he took me into the crook of his arm. We entered to this beautiful plain land. There were lush rolling hills filled with flowers of all colors and sizes. A crystal clear lake sat to the side, and had small island like circles of land it it. Small rivers ran out of the lake and seemed to go on for miles and miles. I gasped at its untouched beauty.

"You like it? It's my secret garden" Howl said as we walked through the grass.

"It's amazing…" I whispered. I felt a huge smile on my face.

"Did you use magic to make this?" I asked him. This land seemed to beautiful for being natural.

"Only a little, just to help the flowers grow" He whispered. I let go of Howl and I walked on over to the lake. My reflection was on the crystal clear water, as though it was a mirror.

"This place is spectacular Howl!" I yelled back as I turned to see his soft smile "It's like a...dream"

I closed my eyes and felt the cool breeze caress my face. It was like I was in fact dreaming of this place. I opened my eyes, and took off my shoes. I rolled up my dress pants and dipped my feet into the lake. The water was cool of the touch. This place seemed to remind me of a place my father always used to take me. We would walk through a forest of trees until we hit an open land with a small waterfall. We would take off our shoes and soak our feet in the water. We laughed and splashed water on each other and simply had fun.

"Ellegard?" Howl said as my feet were still in the water.

"It all seems familiar, yet I know I've never been here before in my life. I feel so...at peace" I replied. The breeze touched my hair and seemed to place my hair perfectly out of my face.

"Come with me" Howl said. I turned around to his outstretched hand at me. I quickly stepped out of the water and slipped my shoes back on. I grabbed his hand. We walked up the hill until we came at the top.

"Look there" He pointed to a small stone cottage with a stone porch and a water wheel.

"What a lovely cottage.." I said.

"That's was my secret hideaway. I spent a lot of time here, by myself" He replied, as he looked into my eyes.

"You were alone?" I asked. That seemed so sad.

"My uncle, who was a wizard gave me this place as my private study. And now you can come here whenever you like" He said with his smile. I suddenly came to a realization of something. No one can be this nice out of the blue. Something was afoot. As he walked forward, I let go of his hand and held my hands tight to my chest.

"What's the matter?" He asked, looking concerned.

"It's...your scaring me. I have this again feeling you're going to leave… Like with my father.." I didn't want to ever have this feeling over again. I could barely handle it once. Two times it would nearly kill me.

"Howl, please tell me what's going on… I don't care if you're turning into a monster. I still care for you" My voice carried in the wind. I felt the stinging of tears, but they refused to come out.

He came up back to me with the smile "I'm just setting things up, so that all of you can live a comfortable life, Ellegard" he held on to my shaking hand "With all the flowers you've got in this valley, you could easily open up a flower shop. Right? I'm sure you're be good at it"

I sighed and let go "So you are leaving…" I put my head down and stared at the green grass.

"Please, I want to help you" I said, jerking my head up and cupping my hands together "I'm turning right into the same thing anyways...Even if I make a pathetic excuse as a wizard..I can barely learn a decent spell..' I sighed again and put my head down again.

"Ellegard!" Howl shouted in shock into my ear "Ellegard, your perfect" I lifted my head a little and smiled at him, but it didn't have any humor or happiness. Like his smiles were.

"My father said that too… and who knows where he ended up.." I replied in a soft voice. As Howl was about to reply, I heard the soft buzzing of a machine. I jerked my head up to see Howl was facing the clouds across the land. Suddenly a huge battleship with wings emerged out.

"What's that thing doing out here?" Howl walked up in front of me. I walked up as well, to get a better look. It seemed only a few feet away from the ground, from my perspective. A few people were on the outside, looking like they were surveying the area.

"A battleship?" I asked. I felt Howl clench on to me trench coat on my waist, as though he was protecting me.

"Still looking for more cities to burn…' He spat, as the battleship flew closer.

"Those murderers.." He spat one more. I suddenly felt a body consuming hate for it as well. It was like I did something terrible to me, like I had a personal vendetta against it. It needed to be gone

"Destroy it" My mouth slipped "..destroy it now.."

"As you wish.." Howl jerked his palm up to the ship, and gave clean swipe. Suddenly the plane started to smoke, and go down. I suddenly went back into reality, realizing what Howl had done. And what I had done.

"What's happening?" I asked as I clenched my fist "What did you do?"

"Just messed with it, it won't crash though" I felt his body shake like a rattle. I leaned my head down, to see his arm. It was black and clawed, like the bird I saw in my dream. Like I saw at Suliman's.

"Howl…" I whispered.

"Uh oh, here they come.." Out far at the battleship, it released its soldiers. They were small and stout, but flew fast with their little wings.

"Those things are Suliman's henchmen" He said as he jerked me, and we started to run back to the small door

"Let's go! Faster, we need to take off!" His hands grew feathery and black, his face on the edges were covered in a new layer of feathers. His body grew bird like and flew high above the ground.

"All right, you're going in!" He said in my ear.

"What?!" I yelled, as he let me go "Wait!" My voice trailed off as I fell through the eh door and landed on the doorstep, hitting my head. Suddenly the door clicked and changed the dial. It opened to reveal Markl and Heen.

"Elle?" He said as he ran to my side "What happened?"

"Uh.." I stood up, rubbing my head.

"I tripped.."


	14. Chapter 14

So I went over my chapters again, and I actually have two more chapters lefty to post from THIS one, not the one before it(yay). Anyways, thanks for reading!

\- X-Xepher-X

* * *

After my head stopped hurting, I got ready for bed, and dressed into a new navy blue nightgown Howl bought for me. I had to say, he has good taste.

I sat at my old desk, and wrote down a few things on a bill I worked on. I didn't bother to carefully read it or anything. Howl kept filling my head once more. I had this feeling that something terrible was going happen to him. It was the same , dark feeling I had when my father disappeared. I couldn't ignore it.

My door opened to reveal Markl in small blue dress gown with a candle in his hand

"Good night Elle" He yawned.

"Good night Markl" I replied with a small smile.

"Don't worry about master Howl, Elle. Sometimes he likes to go away for days on end"

I sighed "Thank you. That's good to know"

I stood up and walked carefully to the witch of the water in bed. To be honest, my terrible feeling for her washed away. She simply seemed like a lost little old lady who need to be taken care of.

"Do you need anything else?" I asked as I tucked in her into bed.

"No, I'm fine" she muttered. I stood up and bowed to her.

"Good night" I said as I was about to shut the little curtain.

"You're in love" She said. I looked at her dumbfounded, like she was that crazy old lady that said random things.

"Don't deny it. You've been sighing all day" She replied. I was surprised she found out. All I could do was sigh and sit on the edge of her bed.

"Just as I thought"

My hands fidgeted as I thought about Howl. I never been in love like before. Sure, I had silly crushes, and I love Artemis in a way, but my heart never fluttered when I saw them "I'm sure you have been in love before...right?"

"Of course I have. I'm still in love" She said as a little smile ran to her face

"Oh really?"

"Strapping, young men are difficult to deal with, but their hearts I just adore!" She exclaimed. I rolled my eyes playfully. I suppose she had a little of that demon somewhere buried in her.

"Heh, how ironic"

"And they're so cute too!" She shouted as she brought her chubby hand together. Suddenly a high pitched sound ripped brought the air.

"What's that sound?" I asked as I snapped up to my feet.

"It's an air raid siren" she replied

"Air raid? Over here?" I walked over to the window, but saw the empty streets

"It's a long ways off, but you better not go outside tonight, dear. I'm sure Suliman's henchmen are looking ever here for this place" I sighed and closed the window curtain.

"What a good fire. It keeps this house so well hidden" She muttered as her eyelids shut.

"Hm..well, goodnight.." I whispered as I shut her curtain.

"Good night Calcifer" I said, as his face rose from the flames.

"Night.." He said. I walked to my room and opened the door. I saw Artemis quietly laying in the window sill looking out to the dim city.

"Artemis? What are you doing in here? Don't you want to sleep with Markl?" I asked as I walked to my bed.

"He's still up with that dog...it's rather annoying to hear Heen make that insufferable sound every second" He spat with his eyelids slightly shut. I sighed and sat on my bed

"Oh..ok"

"Are you ok?" He asked as he jumped down to my desk "You've been like this since you went to see Suliman"

"It's...how do I put it?" I nervously rubbed my neck. I couldn't say I stole his powers..

"You have my powers now, and I have your heart?" He said. My head jerked up in surprise. He simply looked at me with his same calm expression.

"How do you know?" I asked

He sighed "I have known since we came to this castle" he grinned a little "Why do you think I get short of breath easily?"

I jumped up and stood over him in anger "Why didn't you bother to tell me?!" This would have been useful information! He looked at me and raised my eyebrow. I should have known. Everything that happen, I should have known I lost my heart. I should I felt it.

"I suppose I should have known.." I sighed, and looked into his yellow eyes "Thank you"

"For what?"

"Everything..helping me get back onto my feet after my father disappeared, helping me get over this house, for helping me get through this…" I smiled with happiness. His eyes widened, like he didn't know how to respond.

"Um…" He nervously rubbed his small shoulders

"It's a miracle you were once evil...I suppose this is what you were meant to do after all…"

"Uh…." He blinked at me. I suppose he didn't get many compliments, let alone from me.

"Could you help me with one more thing, though?" I asked.

"Sure, of course…" He said in uncertainty.

"Help me and Howl get through all of this"

|/\/\/\|

Next morning I dressed and watered the flowers around the courtyard. The vines from the walls bloomed, as well at the ones in the vases. Suddenly I heard footsteps, and saw Markl emerge from the shop and run behind me.

"Elle! There's a strange lady in here!" He yelled as he ducked behind me.

"Who?" I lifted my heads to see a tall woman in a silk dress and an elegant hat. She looked rather lost, like she was trying to find something. I heard the door creak, to reveal Sophie with another water can. Her eyes widened at the sight of the lady

"Mother?" She whispered.

"Sophie!" The lady exclaimed. She ran and dived in at Sophie, causing her to drop her watering can.

"Mother?!" I shouted. This lady was at least 20 years younger than Sophie. Then things started to clicking together. The witch of the waste, her energy, her age. I knew something was up with her, but I only realized now she was cursed by the witch of the waste to be old. It seemed though that the curse was falling apart though.

"Thank goodness you're here! I searched everywhere for you!" The lady yelled as tears fell from her eyes. I walked on the side of her and entered the house.

"Uh, Calcifer..we have guests.." I said. He rose from the logs looking more than confused than ever. He suddenly cowered down when the clicking of steeps endured the room.

"Is such a small place!" She exclaimed. She looked at me and had a look of confusion "And who are you?"

"The…" I thought "Gardener…" I brought my water pail up for added effect.

"And who is that woman?" I heard her whisper to Sophie. As she asked questions and spoke, I noticed a small purple sack on the table. I walked over and grabbed it. It felt like it was a high class velvet, surely nothing that we could afford.

"I forgot, I got a car waiting! I've got to run!" The lady said as She followed her out.

"What's this?" I muttered. Suddenly the Witch grabbed it out of my hands. She opened it up it to catch a small black slimy thing

"A peeping bug?" The witch chuckled "Can't Suliman do better than that?" She dug into the bag until she found a small paper wrapped cigar.

She tossed the bag aside and looked for a lighter around the house. I picked up the bag again and dug in it. I pulled out mirrors, candies, and even a small dried up leaf. The bag was almost empty, with a small shiny object at the bottom. I pulled it out.

"Oh my god its….." I whispered. My eyes were wide, and my hands shook. It was my father's ring, his wedding ring. I could forget the look of it. It had a giant blue diamond on the top of a bronze ring. It was cut out, and looked like someone weaved it together with thin metal. He always wore it, and never took it off. NEVER. I knew that Suliman did something to him.. I sighed, and slipped on the ring. At least I finally had it.

"Open wide Cal!" The witch shouted as she threw the peeping bug into Calcifer. He ate it, but coughed out until he became a small flame in the fireplace. I ran over to him in concern, but he didn't want to answer. I shrugged, and walked outside to the courtyard to see Markl staring up at the sky, sighing.

"Where's Sophie?" I asked as I walked over to him.

"She's outside with that lady…" He spat, then turned to me with his wide eyes. It looked like he was on the verge of tears with his trembling lip "Are you going to leave too, Elle?"

"What?"

"That lady wants to take Sophie away...and you'll probably leave soon too" he looked to the ground. His eyes became glassy.

"Markl.." I replied with a soft smile. I came to me that he just wanted a family.

"Dont leave Elle!" He ran up and squeezed by waist with his hands. A few tears escaped his eyes "I love you, you have to stay!"

"Markl...I will never leave" I whispered in his ear.

"Really?" His head shot up, and he wiped tears from his eyes.

"Of course" I said softly

"'Cause we're a family now" he said, as he still hung on to me.

"Yes, we are a family.."

"Thank you Elle!"

"Your welcome..I love you too Markl" I was happy too, to have a family that I could have never dreamed of.

That night when Sophie came back in, the witch was still on her cigar. The smoke filled up the entire room and surrounded our bodies. I knew this would take a while to get the smell out. On the other hand, Calcifer was still a tiny flame in the fireplace. Whatever the witch gave him put him down.

"But the papers says we won" Markl muttered as he held up a newspaper next to the witch.

"Only idiots believe what they read in the paper" she replied as she took another drag of her cigar. She breathed in a let a huge sigh out, sending more smoke to circulate in the room. I held my nose as I glared at her content face.

"That's so strange, I can't get Calcifer going…" Sophie said as she tried to start Calcifer again.

"Let me try it.." Artemis pushed aside Sophie's hands and took a look at Calcifer. More smoke emitted from the witch.

"Do you have to smoke that?" I groaned.

"Don't deny an old witch her pleasures, young lady" The witch replied as she took yet another smoke.

"Markl, will you crack a window, please?" Sophie asked. He ran to the window and pushed it open. I saw what looked like a harsh orange sunset.

"I wouldn't open that window if I were you dear" The witch purred "Calcifer's too weak now to protect this place. Suliman's henchmen could get it"

I suddenly heard a high pitched squeal, that became louder and louder. My eyes widened, and I took another look outside the window. That wasn't the sunset. It was fire.

"Markl! No!" I yelled as I grabbed onto him and acted as a blocker between the window. The house shook with fury when a huge bang came down. Plates and bowls crashed to the ground. A few chairs fell over to their side. The wooden floors squealed and splintered a little. Suddenly, the window blew up into little shards that flew at my back. He escaped my grasp and ran to the door. Sophie and I followed behind, and saw the chaos outside. The skies were lit up with a mundane orange. Battleships flew over high and dropped bombs on us below.

"Markl, get back inside!" Sophie yelled as she grabbed onto Markl's arm and yanked him inside.

"I going to see of the shops fine!" I yelled as I ran down to the door, the shop itself inside was really my fine, just a few broken vases. I ran to the outside to the shop, to find something I didn't want to see. It was the blob men again. Their blackness oozed out of their uniform, and surrounded the shop.

"Oh no.. they found us." I whispered. I backed up against the door, and suddenly fell backwards in. I ran as fast as I could through the shop and didn't look back. I knew they were following me. I ran to the courtyard, but found one blob man standing between me and the door. He simply stood there in his uniform, and didn't ooze out. Then he took one step towards me, but I didn't move. I strained out my back, and took a step towards him. He was familiar….oh god...

He walked to me until he stood tall over me, and looked down at me. Then I saw something shine on what looked like his ear, and gasped. I backed up, and he followed me, stalking me. Oh please no...please...

Suddenly I heard a loud whistle wins through the air. Their was a bomb headed straight for us. I saw something on the bomb though, something black and feathery.

"Howl, NO!"


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry I didn't update last week. I had a problem with my account, but obviously its all solved now. Anyways I'm still sticking to my posting schedule, so the LAST chapter will be posted this weekend. Anyways, enjoy and please leave a review!

\- X-Xepher-X

* * *

I only remembered I was thrown across to the wall, like a rag doll. Stone, wood, pavement came hurling my direction, covering my view of anything. I first heard a loud squish, like someone stepped on a bug. Then a loud bomb tore through my ears. When I felt the last pebble strike my face, I lifted my head. It was Howl, his feathery smile and all.

"Howl!" I yelled as I ran to him, and hopped in his arms.

"I'm sorry Ellegard, I should've gotten here sooner" He panted. I felt his chest rise up and down through his rough, feathery body.

"You alive..." I whispered "That is fine enough" He lifted me up, and we flew into the house again.

"Master Howl! Elle!" Markl yelled as he ran into hug me.

"Your both ok!" Sophie yelled as she held on to my hand. I smiled and Artemis landed on my shoulder.

"Glad you good, princess" he whispered in my ear.

"Calcifer, you hang in there now.." Howl lifted his hand above Calcifer. Calcifer rose up, and sent sparks all around him. He came up with a huge pant, and slitted eyes.

"Tell me...was that cigar a gift from madam Suliman by any chance?" Howl asked as he bent over her. Her smoke went around and surrounded his feathery face and body.

"Howl, she fed me something gross…" Calcifer coughed "I feel sick…"

"Why, if it isn't Howl?" The witch had a wrinkly smile on as she lifted her cigar in the air "I think you and I need to have a nice long heart to heart chat"

"There nothing more I'd like more than that, but right now there's a war going on" He replied.

"How unlike you, Howl. Not running away anymore" The witch put the smoking cigar in his hand, until it burnt out.

"Until later, then" he bowed and crushed the cigar in his clawed hand. As he was about to leave, I clenched on to his wings and held them close. If he's leaving, that means...

"Wait! Howl!" I screamed out. If he went out, it would surely be a suicide attempt. One of those horrid bombs along fell on me! What if Howl didn't save me? I'd be dead like anyone else!

"Calcifer will protect you from the henchmen. I'll stand guard out front" he replied with that smile. That smile..

"Wait! You can't! It's too dangerous!" I felt the bitter sting of tears in my eyes. I wasn't ready for him to leave. Not now.

"Another wave is coming and Calcifer is too weak to stop the bombs" He said softly.

"Please, don't do this! Let's just run!" I tried to pull him back, but he stood there like a stone.

"Sorry, I had enough of running away Ellegard. And now, I have something I want to protect" He smiled once more.

"It's you"

He flew out and left, leaving me waiting and saw him fly in the sky.

"Come back.." I whispered. I sighed and looked back at the door. The blob men were fighting to get in. I knew I had to do something.

I ran back inside and shut the door. I called on to Artemis and whispered him a plan.

"Artemis, are you ready?" He nodded. I felt the door shaking from the blob men with fury. Their blobbiness through the door as though tar was seeping in. I quickly turned the dial to green and slammed the door open. I ran outside and saw the burning city below.

"There's the shop.." I muttered. It was almost in flames, like the rest of the city. Out in the distance, I heard a low groan, then an explosion.

"Looks Howl's in trouble...please hang in there..." I prayed.

"What's going on?!" Markl ran outside, then turnip head showed up "Turnip!"

"Markl, led me a hand" I ran back outside and swallowed my fear. I told Calcifer the plan.

"Are you crazy? I can't move the portals without Howl's help!" He exclaimed. He looked at me as though I simply lost my mind.

"You have to try. If not, Howl might die protecting the shop" I pushed "I preferred him as a coward..." I sighed.

"Ok, we have to go now" Sophie told the witch as she wrapped a shawl around her.

"Are we going for a stroll?" The witch muttered as she stood up.

"We can't do that! It'll make us too vulnerable!" Calcifer shouted. Suddenly Artemis flew in in front with his little accusing finger up at him.

"Listen up!" Artemis snapped "You will do anything she commands you, now stop complaining!" I was shocked. I never would've thought of him as that caring, and kind. It brought a soft smile to my face.

"Sophie! Elle! They're about to bomb the hat shop" Markl yelled to us.

"Get her outside, I'll get Calcifer" I told Sophie. She nodded and carefully escorted the old lady out.

"I can't, it's impossible!" Calcifer shouted "No one but Howl can take me out of this hearth!"

I didn't bother to listen. I grabbed the shovel and dug it under him "Come on, let's go!" I lifted the shovel out and carried him away

"No, no, no!" He yelled "Help, help, help, help! Crazy lady with a shovel!" I glared at him, but he looked fearful.

"If you take me out that door, the castle could collapse!" He warned, as he rose up a little from the shovel.

"Then so be it!" I shouted in his face. He coward back as far as he could in his shovel.

"We're ready!" Markl yelled from outside.

"Step back!" I commanded as I stepped down to the door.

"Make sure I go out last Elle..I don't know what gonna happen, but I'm sure it won't be good.." I backed up, until Califer was the only one left. I quickly pulled him out. The walls of the castle were suddenly sucked in, like a black hole. All that was left was wood supports and metal, that came crashing down. I ran with Califer in hand, until the entire castle was done crashing down. It looked like we set a bomb to the place.

"I told you it would collapse!" He shouted, then gasped "Rain! Rain! Rain!" His fiery hands came over his head, as though it would actually back him from rain. I held up my sleeve to protect him like an umbrella

"That ship headed for town!" Markl shouted as he pointed to a huge battleship that hovered over the city.

"Markl look after her" Sophie said as I waved my hand to her.

"Sophie and I will try to find a way back inside" I said as I ran to the side with Calcifer. On the side was a small opening surrounded by fallen wood. Sophie grabbed on, but couldn't pull it out with her strength. Turnip head suddenly came in and crashed through the wooden planks, creating a big hole.

"Thanks Turnip head" Sophie said as she ran back outside.

"Please, oh pl- the roof is leaking..don't make it wet...please don't make it wet" Calcifer complained as I set him down on the fireplace, or what was left of it.

"Quiet down..." Artemis muttered.

"It's wet here, Elle! Too damp! Too damp, damp, very damp here!" Calcifer shouted. Out in the corner I grabbed a few planks of wood and set them near Calcifer.

"Hurry, hurry, hurry please.." He whined as I put the planks on top of him. Heen brought him a small wooden stick and stuck it in his fiery mouth like a toothpick.

"Markl, hurry, get inside" I heard Sophie enter the small room.

"The castles a wreck…" Markl muttered.

"Told you we should've stayed put. Howl and I could of handled this!" Calcifer said as he swallowed the stick

"We need to tell Howl were not attached to the shop anymore. Move the castle and take us to him" I commanded. Calcifer looked at me as though I had gone completely mad. I knew I was asking much of him, but I knew he could manage it.

"What?" He looked at me, dumbfounded.

"Please, we don't have time!" I pleaded. Who knows how much time Howl had left.

"But, but there's no ch-but there's no chimney here, and I keep getting dripped on, and the woods all damp!"

"Come on, I believe in you" I smiled and leaned into him "You know what my father said? That the best blaze brightest when circumstances are at their worst"

"Yeah, but no one really believe that...come on, let's be honest" he sighed.

"I believed it. Ever since he told me, ever since he left me, even now" I looked into his little eyes, and he sighed once more.

"Alright.." He agreed "I need something of yours Elle"

"Why?" I asked

"I can't do this by myself" he replied. What could I give him? I don't have much hair, and there was no way he would take anything other than that. Then it came to me.

"What about this?" I slipped off the ring I found in that velvet bag. I shined softly against Calcifer's light.

"...How about your eyes?" He probably thought it wasn't much, as though I was simply giving him I wouldn't think twice of.

"This is special to me. It's was my father's wedding ring. Now I want you to have it" I held it out to him. He sighed, and suddenly grabbed it from hand. He popped in into his mouth, and suddenly became a small, black flame. He erupted into a huge, bluish red flame, that reached to the roof. His huge arms lifted up the roof, and the next thing I knew, we were moving along the edge of the wastes.

"Calcifer, this is fantastic!" Artemis yelled.

"Imagine what I could have done with your eyes, or your heart!" His booming voice echoed through the small room. I ran to a small hole exposed in the wall, to see anything. I saw a huge flock of Suliman's henchmen that surrounded a huge black bird. A bolt of lightning ripped through the flock, sending them back to the ground.

"I can see Howl, he looks like he's trapped!" I shouted.

"Elle! Here quick!" Artemis yelled. I turned to see the witch was her hands on the shovel. She yanked it out, causing the small room to shake.

"No!" Calcifer's huge voice yelled. His flame became smaller when the witch put her hands on the black heart.

"Put it back!" I yelled as I grabbed to the witch.

"Let go! Howls heart, it's mine!" She screamed. Suddenly the castle jerked, and send us both flying into a wooden beam. We suddenly were surrounded by fire.

"Put him back! Now!" I screamed.

"No, it's mine! Mine!" Her voice echoed through the fire.

"Give him back or I'll rip your eyes out!" A voice came out of me, sounding sinister "I'll let him burn you until you're nothing more th-" Suddenly we were hit by a wave of water, soaking both of us. Calcifer was still in her hands, but a soft blue. The heart belated slowly, like it was dying. I jerked my head to see Sophie panting, with a bucket in her hand.

"Wh-what have you done…?" I muttered. My lip started to tremble, as I felt the sting of tears to my eyes once more. I didn't want to be angry, I just wanted to cry. She killed Calcifer. She killed Howl, dear, sweet Howl.

Suddenly the house jerked once more. A huge crack slipt down down the middle of the house, jerking me to the side. I fell back, as I grabbed on to the broken planks. I couldn't grip a thing. One minute I was safe, the next I was plunging to my death.

"Elle!" Markl yelled.

"Elle, No!" Artemis yelled as he dived for me.

"NO!" I screamed with all my might. The house became smaller and smaller, until it felt like I was swallowed in darkness.


	16. Chapter 16

I jerked myself up, and felt a sharp pain on my thigh. I looked down to see a nail, that dig into my flesh. I yanked it out and threw it aside, leaving a trail of blood its its wake.

"They're dead…" I whispered "All of them are dead…" I curled up into a ball, and cried out. I cried like I never have cried before. I finally got what I wanted, I suppose, to cry. I heard the sound of wood cracking close by, and the little shove my my shoulder.

"Ellegard…" A british accent whispered into my ear. I pushed him aside, and buried my hands in my face.

"Sophie, Markl, Calcifer…...Howl!" I cried out. Everyone I loved was dead. All my new loves and friendships went down the drain, never to come again.

"Elle, they're not de-" Artemis paused, and quickly pushed me again "..Elle, Elle!" He shouted in my ear.

"What Artemis?" I muttered through my tears "What now?"

"Look!"

I lifted up head up, and through blurry tears, I saw a blue, thin line. It flicked off occasionally, but I brought tears of joy to my face

"He-he's still alive!" I shouted. I wiped the tears off my face and stumbled up. The beam of light directed to the side of the cliff, that was covered by wooden planks.

"Help me move this" I grabbed on to the planks and pretend them off one by one, to reveal something I never would have thought of

"The front door?" I asked. What was it doing down here? And how did it not break down that fall?

"But look at the knob, it's black" Artemis on my shoulder pointed to the knob. It was black. Howl was somewhere in there, he had to be.

"Here we go…." I muttered as I opened the door. It was pitch black. Not even the beam of light from the ring could reveal anything. I sighed as I slowly was consumed by the darkness. I blinked and saw a small room. It had a few windows to show the darkness outside. On the table was a book and an ink and well. But all seemed familiar.

"Where are we?" Artemis asked.

"I know…" I whispered. On the side was a door, in which I opened up. It was night. The rolling green hills were blowing against the wind. Stars were falling from the sky in every direction. They exploded into light when they touched the earth, but disappeared after. I looked further to see a small boy walking along the grass.

I felt a tugging sensation on my ring. I quickly looked down to see the ring Howl gave me, was shaking, and becoming smaller. It wrapped tighter against my finger with every second.

"It's Howl, as a boy…" I muttered. I suddenly snapped my head up, in realization "I know where I am! It's his childhood!" I ran towards the boy with all my might, causing Artemis to fall off my shoulder.

"Elle, wait!" I heard his wings flutter through the air. Out in the distance I saw a falling star come straight after Howl. He caught it, causing light to surround him. He said a few words I couldn't make out, but we muffled out when he swallowed the star. A soft red light emitted from his chest, until he gave a cough. A orange light emitted from his chest, until he placed it on his hands. Suddenly, I was swallowed by darkness.

"Howl! Calcifer! It's Ellegard! I know how to help you break free! Find me in the future!" My voice echoed out, until it was complete darkness. I fell through the thick shadows, like I was trapped in some kind of odd dream. Out in the distance I saw a small door, and light flutter through it. I ran to it as fast as I could, as though my life depended on it.

But it was Howl's

"Elle….it's you….it's finally you.." I heard a soft voice whisper in my ear. That voice. I turned around slowly. I saw a tall, grown man with a ponytail and facial hair. He had a few grays, but he looked young. He had a soft smile, that looked so real.

"Father!" I yelled. I ran up to him, and he brought me closer to his chest. I cried out yet again. It as my father….After all these years...

"I'm so sorry Elle.." His gruff voice whispered in my ear.

"I don't care! You're here now!" I cried out. His fingers lifted up my head to his, and we made eye contact.

"You grew up so beautifully...you look like your mother" He smiled again.

"Your back…" I smiled once more. The tears disappeared, and turned to total happiness.

"I'm sorry Elle. You see, I wanted to protect you" he whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"Suliman wanted you as her apprentice, so she could control the daughter of a powerful Sorcerer. I wouldn't let her" he stared off into the black distance as though he was having a flashback.

"So she turned you into a henchman?" I asked

"Indeed" he looked back to me, and bent down a little "But now it's time for you to protect someone you love" his tired looking blue eyes bored into mine

"But…" I looked down. I wasn't ready for him to leave. I needed him

"I will always be in your soul. You have him protecting you now. You have a family. You have everything you ever wanted, Elle" He gave a kind, toothy smile. I looked up and smiled back.

"You're right.." I looked at him with the most courage I had ever had.

"Before you go, take this" Out of his pocket, he pulled out a ring.

"It's your ring!" I grabbed out out of his hand in surprise "How did you..?" He simply looked at me, and bent down for a hug.

"I love you Ellegard" he whispered.

"I love you too father, good bye" I let one tear roll off my cheek. I let go and started to walk towards the door. I looked back one more time, to see my father waving at me. I waved back until I went into the light. The door behind sucked into itself, like a black hole. I looked straight ahead, so see Howl. He was a mess, a pile of feathers that would rise occasionally. A puddle blood surround his clawed foot, his only clawed foot.

"Howl...I'm sorry" I whispered can I ran to him. I move some of the feathers away to reveal his face. It was stone, and cold, surrounded by cuts and smaller feathers. Yet it showed so much emotion to me, all his pain.

"I'm I too late? I never meant to make you wait for so long.." I whispered as I kissed him softly to the cheek. Suddenly, he fell over like a sack of potatoes. The feathers blew away from his body, to expose his human form. I ran over to him and supported him up.

"I don't know how we will get him back. They must be miles away now" I muttered. He looked like he was in a coma, not peaceful however. I heard a sigh, and claws climb up my shoulder.

"Do you really need my help?" Artemis' tired eyes looked into mine.

"More than ever" I whispered back.

"Alright then..." he sighed and jumped onto Howl. He suddenly bit into his arm, but no blood ran.

"What are you doin-" I was about to shout. He jumped off and started to glow, like that magnificent glow I saw when I thought I was dying. His grew tall and elegant. His head grew wide and big, bigger than my body. His glowing legs and head spurted out and grew tall. His features became sharp and ragged. He stopped glowing, and revealed a shiny, red, scaly dragon that stood tall over Howl and I. An actual dragon others would think of, like from stories

"This-This is spectacular Artemis!" I yelled to him. Smoke suddenly escaped his nose, and let out a huge cry, and a beam of orange fire escaped his mouth.

"Hold on" His voice echoed out, like a dream. I lifted up Howl and stood on Artemis' leg. His huge wings lifted us up off the ground, high above the land. My hair blew against the wind, until we finally landed on a wooden, moving platform. I jumped off of Artemis, and set Howl down. I moved his soft hair out of his face, and stood up again.

"He's dead?" Markl asked.

"Not yet, Markl" I replied as I headed right for the witch. I bent down and stuck out my hand.

"Howl needs that back now" I said, stone faced as Howl was. The witch brought the heart closer to her chest and turned her nose away.

"Don't look at me, I don't have it! I don't know what your talking about!" She said, avoiding eye contact.

"You l-" I was about to shout, but sighed. Where was anger going to get me now? So far it's only brought me pain. I had to fight back, I had to fight of my own curse, in order to defeat Howl's.

"...please? Please give it back" I hugged her in tight, closing my eyes. That was my only wish.

"You really want it that badly?" She whispered.

"Yes…" I said weakly. She pulled back from me, and held the black, beating heart in the palm of her hands.

"Alright then, you better take good care of it" She replied with a slight grin.

"Thank you" I nodded and got my my knees.

"Here dear.." She gently placed the soft, blue fire into my hands. It felt so warm, like being cuddled under a blanket.

"You have a kind heart…" I whispered into her ear, and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. I stood up, right above Howl.

"Calcifer, are you still there?" I whispered. His small blue face came up. His eyelids drew downwards, and seemed sleepy.

"Elle, I'm so tired…" he said weakly back to me. He seemed to flicker about, as though we was about to go out.

"If I give Howls heart back, where will you go?" I asked. I still cared about him.

"I'd be ok, if you do it, I think…" He seemed unsure "I mean I had water dumped on me and Howl and I both survived"

"Then we need to try.." I closed my eyes and brought him close to my chest.

"It's so warm, and fluttering, like a bird soaring off" I whispered, opening my eyes again.

"It's still just the heart of a child…" he responded with a half smile

"Of course...please, help Califer live… And please help Howl take his heart back" I bent down above howl, and placed Calcifer on his chest. I slowly dug his heart back in his chest, as though it as being swallowed back in. Suddenly a bright light emerged from my fingers, that became boiling hot. I quickly retracted to see a bright star that whizzed about.

"I'm alive! Look! I'm free! Free! I'm alive I tell you!" Calcifer's voice trailed off as he flew away. Then Howl's shoulder twitched.

"He moved!" Markl yelled. I hugged Howl and cried once more. He's alive...alive. I heard the sound of wood creaking, then a snap. I jerked my tear filled eyes to see the platform was titling. Of the cliff...

"It's can't move without Calcifer!" Markl yelled. Suddenly, we started to slid down the hill, I launched to to the side of the wood, as we all flew down the steep cliff. Wind ran and tore through our bodies, and we fell farther and farther.

"Turnip!" Sophie shouted. Turnip head suddenly jumped in front, snapping in half. We came almost to a standstill, until we were thrown between a cliff and a rock. I leaned back on Howl, who was still out like a light.

"His pole snapped! Are you alright? We'll get you a new pole, okay?" I turned to see Sophie with turnip head in her hands, or what was left of him "You saved us Turnip" she leaned into his face and kissed him. Suddenly, he shook and dissipated, until he turned into a blonde, short haired elegant man.

"Thank you Sophie. I'm the prince who's been missing from the neighboring kingdom" he bowed down and took his purple hat off "Somehow I got that blasted spell put on me!"

"Know that spell! A kiss, from your true love breaks it" The witch yelled out.

"That's right. If it weren't for Sophie, would've been a scarecrow for the rest of my life!" The prince smiled at Sophie, and helped her to her feet.

"My, what a stunning young man you are…" The witch said with a smooth smile. Howl's eyelids suddenly fluttered open, and looked up to my eyes in confusion.

"What's going on? What am I doing here?" He tried to lift his chest up, but quickly laid back in the wood, as though he was in pain "I feel terrible...like there's a weight on my chest.."

I smiled "A heart's a heavy burden"

"You did Ellegard!" He leaned up and gave me the most genuine smile ever "You broke the spell!"

"I did!" I tackled him back suddenly to the ground, and kissed him. My hands wrapped around his back, and his around mine. If this was pure love, then so be it.

"It looks like there another love brewing as well.." I heard the witch. I got off of Howl, and blushed a little. His hand was in mine, and it finally felt warm, like his layer of ice finally melted off.

"You should go home, and tell your king to stop this war" Sophie said

"Yes, that's exactly what I'll do. One thing you can always count on, is that hearts change" he responded, as he placed his hat back.

"I Love it, when you talk like that. I'll look forward to your return, big boy" The witch winked at him, and I heard Heen wheezing in the corner, as though he was attempting to giggle.

"I as well" Sophie bowed to him, as the prince did to us. Howl lifted me up, and we both walked hand in hand to a small ridge. The prince brought out a long stick, and hopped away out in the distance. In the air, I saw that familiar falling star

"Hey, it's Calcifer!" Markl pointed up.

"You didn't have to come back Calcifer" Howl replied. I smiled and gently let go of his hand. I cupped my hands towards Califer, and he landed back in my hands, flame and all.

"I kinda missed you guys...and it looks like it's gonna rain.." He muttered.

"I missed you too, Calcifer" I brought him close and gave him a small kiss. He suddenly turned a light pink, and became small. I giggled. I giggled like I never had before.

I finally had what I wanted. Everything I ever wanted, I finally had.

* * *

 **Well, that's the end! (AND for the record, my FIRST ever completed story!) I really hoped all of you readers liked this story and my OC Elle too. It was really fun writing this, and trying to come up with something a little different from other OC stories too. If any of you also noticed, I may have left a _little_ unresolved issue regarding Elle and Artemis. So in other words, this little story may not be finished yet. Their MAY be another journey in store for our characters...**

 **Anyways, again, thank you for reviewing, favoriting and following! Maybe till next time!**

 **\- X-Xepher-X**


End file.
